twin twiste
by Miyu loves Sasuke
Summary: hey this is a story of you being haruhi twin so i hope you enjoy yourself thanks you
1. Chapter 1

**Name:** Hanaki Fujioka  
**  
****Age:** 15  
**  
****Family:** Haruhi's younger twin sister  
**  
****Rose Color:** Dark Purple  
**  
****Personality:** Hanaki is fun-loving and gets easily bored so trys her best to have fun. She can be _REALLY _sarcastic, loud, and a smart alec. Hanaki and Haruhi are really close but they dont spend all there time together. Hanaki is a little protective of Haruhi, calling her "My Haruhi", "Sweetie",or "Ruru". Haruhi and Hanaki live in their own little world like Hikaru and Kaoru, buts a bit bigger. Though they're identical twins, they're a bit different...ok a lot different. Hananki is a bit of a rebelious trouble marker. Haruhi is more of the boring type and Hanaki is more of the exciting one. Just like Haruhi, shes scared of thunder cause she thinks something bad is gonna happen because of it. She likes reading a lot and evem though she doesnt really seem like it sometimes, Hanaki is really smart like her sister and both of them got the schlorship to Ouran High School. She evenhas a secret thatnot even Haruhi knows about.

**  
****Looks:** She looks like Haruhi before she cut all her hair  
**  
****Uniform: **She hates the girl uniform so she wears the boys uniform. But, she wears a blackmini skirt andshe unbutton the shirt and have a white tank top underneath. She wears her tie loose and black combat boots.


	2. Chapter 2

Both you and Haruhi were waling down the hallway to the library. You were wearing baggy black pants and dark blue T-shirt and a blackjacket on top. You were walking down the with your older twin sister, Haruhi, (Im not describing what shes wearing. You wanna know go watch the first episode.), they opened the door to find a bunch of people talking.  
You looked at the room irrated: "Doesnt anyone know that the meaning of library is shut your face?"  
Haruhi groaned and pulled your arm, dragging you.  
Haruhi: "Come on. Lets find somewhere else..."  
You pulled the hood over your head. You werent have the best hair day so you you just put your hair in two pig-tails. Putting the hodd over your head only people could see your face.  
Haruhi: "Huh? An abanded music room."  
She said looked at the Third Music Room. She twisted the knob to come face to face...with the Host Club:  
A bright light nearly blinded them and with rose petals floating everywhere, your hood was knocked off.  
Blondie: "Welcome to Ouran's Host Club..."  
He grabbed your hand and was a few inches away from your face, trying to bring up the charm.  
Blondie: "...Princess"  
You slapped him.  
You: "Creep...back off."  
The twins that was next tothe other boys started to laugh.  
Twins: "Haha! You got slapped boss!"  
Haruhi started to freak out when blondie started to get closer that she started to back up to a table that was in the way. When she crashed into the table, the vase that was on top of it fell off. She tried to catch it but missed. You leaned over the pedestall and caught it. You sighed in relief.  
You: Phew. Got it...  
Than a little kid with a pink bunny came up to you and hit you on the back, pretty hard.  
Kid: "Great catch!"  
You let go of the vase and it fell to the ground and,well, broke.  
You: " WHAT THE HELL?!  
Some guy with glasses, pushed them up and contiued writting in his book, than spoke.  
Glasses dude: "You know that, that vase was going to be uptioned of from the price of 8 million yen, dont you?"  
You and Haruhi's jaws dropped.  
Haruhi: "8..."  
You: "million..."  
Both: "YEN?!?!"  
You: "Why the hell have something that cost that much in this joint?!"  
They all nodded, clearly ignoring your rant.  
Blondie: "Come to think of it, arent you Haruhi and Hanaki Fuijoka?"  
Both of you nodded your heads slowly.  
Haruhi: "How do you knowour names?"  
Blondie: "Its not everyday that we have commoners at our school/"  
Both: "Commoners?"  
You and Haruhi said slightly irrated.  
Glasses dude: "About that vase..."  
The Fujioka girls looked scared.  
Glasses dude: Seeing that your commoners, Im assuming you cant afford the 8 million yen.  
You guys nodded again.  
Blondie: "Than its decided!" Points to Haruhi. "You are going to be our dog!"  
Haruhi: "...dog?"  
Blondie points to you: "And your going to be serving snacks and tea!"  
You: "Whatever you say blondie."  
Blondie pouts: "_Blondie?"__  
_He than goes into a corner and started to sulk.  
You: looking at him werid: "Uh..."  
Twins: Dont mind him.  
Twin 1(Hikaru): "He always does that."  
They suddenly appeared next to you.  
You sigh: "Some day huh Haru-"  
You stoppeed and looked around and noticed that Haruhi was missing.  
You: "Ok than."  
You relized that they already sended Haruhi off to do errands for them.  
Twin 2(Kaoru): "So what was.."  
Twin 1: "You name again?"  
You: "Hanaki."  
Twin 1: "Well, Im Hikari."  
Twin 2: "And Im Kaoru."  
You: "Ok nice meeting you."

Later on, after you figured out everyonesname,you were serving tea to the people when the Host Club opened. You than turned to see Haruhi with a brown paper bag filled with stuff. You walked over to Haruhi.  
You: "Hey Ruru, where were you?"  
Haruhi: "They sent me to buy a few things."  
You: "Oh ok."  
She walked over to Tamaki and gave him the bag. He started to look in it and pulled out the coffee.  
Tamaki: "Ah, whats this?"  
Haruhi: "Its instant coffee..."  
Girls: "Instant? Coffee?"  
Girl1: "Never heard of such a thing."  
You shook your head softly.  
You: "Yeah. You just pour hot water and stir..."  
They all gasped and'ooh'ed. You and Haruhi had a anime sweat drop.  
Both thoughts_: 'Damn rich people'__  
_Girl 2: "Wow. Poor people dont even have the time to make coffee."  
Both: "So?"  
Haruhi sighed and tried to snatch the coffee back from Tamaki.  
Haruhi: "Ok sheesh I'll go to the store and buy the expiensive kind."  
Tamaki: "No! I SHALL DRINK THIS COFFEE!"  
Everyone started clapping and cheering at Tamaki's so said 'confidence'. Both you and Haruhi made some instant coffee and each poured to cups. Some of the people were complaining if theuy should drink the coffeeor not...thats when you decided to walk away. You went over to the other side of the room to getthe tray of tea you left and as you were walking passed you saw Hikaru and Kaoru during one of they 'brotherly' moments. You stopped for a moment and youreye twitched a bit.  
You: "Um Hikaru? Kaoru?...What are you doing  
Twins: "This is what we do."  
Kaoru: "You know..."  
Hikaru: "Brotherly love..."  
You sighed in relief and put your hand on your chest.  
You: "You had my thinking..."  
Twins: "Get real Hanaki!"  
You: "Sorry...your really convincing"  
The twins smriked: "We know."

You rolled your eyes they walked away.  
You thought_: 'This is gonna be a long day._'

Now you were standing next Haruhi while Tamaki went on ranting about beautiful things and what not. You tried to pull your hood even more over your head if that was possible to try and block out his words. You looked over and saw Haruhi indeep thought. Than Tamaki got close to the two of and said have affective a glace to the side is andthan Haruhi said.  
Haruhi: "Amontious."  
You knew she was referingto Tamaki and you giggled. And just like before Tamaki wentback to his breif emo stage.  
Haruhi: "Sorry sempai, you lessondid strike a small cord with me."  
Tamaki: "Its ok! Let me teach you more my friend!"  
You: "Wow senpai you sure know how to bounce back."  
The twinsstood by you and Haruhi as they were talking and than one of them said that Tamaki should show Haruhi some basic lessons.  
Hikaru said getting closer to Haruhi: "Ok he not Host Club material but maybe we could work somethiing out."  
Kaoru: "And she needs to also so something as well. We cant have her serve tea like this."  
Kaoru said as he got closer to you. At the same time when Hikaru took Haruhi's glasses off, Kaoru took off your hood. Since you didnt take your hood of since you put it back on almost immdiatly whenn it fell of eariler, they havent gotten a goood look at you. They both went wide eyed when they saw you and Haruhi. They switch to Hikaru looking at you and Kaoru looking at Haruhi. Tamaki than rushed over to see you two. He snapped his fingers and started to order people around. Before you knew it you and Haruhi were being carried away.  
They put you and Haruhi in a chair next to each other. Than they undid your pig-tails and started to mess around with your hair and Haruhi's. Than after they finished they threw both of you in a dressing room. Than the twins came in.  
Twins jumped up toward the two of you: "Ok here we come! And put this on!"  
They jumped on both of you and tried to dress you guess.  
Haruhi: "We can handle it!"  
You: "Back off clones!"  
Haruhi: "GET OUT!"  
Both of you through them out and started to get dress.  
You: "Pervs..."  
You looked at the uniform they gave you and gaged. It was those yellow dresses you've been seeing around that all the girl at the school was wearing.  
You dropped to the floor: "No thank you."  
Haruhi: "Dont do that Hanaki."  
You: "I dont like itRuru." You started to walk around and you saw a boys uniform and got an idea. You smile mischeiviously. You grabbed it and ran over to your book bag and started to look around for the spare clothes that you had so you could change after school. You found a black skirt and black tank top. (Lol alot of black clothes XP)  
Speaking to yourself: "This well do."

Haruhi was waiting for you to finish getting dress and when you did you walked out so she can see. You put on the black tank top under the white shirt button down shirt you had on. Only, that you left the white shirt unbuttoned and you also left the jacket unbuttoned too. You wore wearing your black mini skirt and you had on your black combat boots that went to your knee that already had on. The hair stylist made your hair a bit way and de-fizzed it. Haruhi look at you and smiled.  
Haruhi: "Now that definanly your style."  
You: "Thanks. Now lets go out before they kill us."  
You and Haruhi took each others hand and walked out of the dressing, infront of the Host Club.  
You: "So..."  
Both: "How do we look?"  
They looked at you and blushed and smiled when they saw Haruhi.  
Twins: "What a change!"  
They had a before and after shoot of you. and the words 'before' and 'after' was blinking.  
You: "...ok"  
Tamaki ran up to the two of you and hugged you: "The two of you are so adorable!"  
He than let go than grabbed Haruhi: "He looks cute! Just like a girl!"  
You: "Um...Haruhi is a-"  
Honey than jumped on you.  
Honey: "You look so kawaii Hana-chan!!"  
You smiled: "Thanks Honey-senpai."  
Hikaru and Kaoru put an arm around you.  
Twins: "Not bad.."  
You: "I know."  
You smiled and than looked at Haruhi.  
You: "Are you really gonna join the Host Club, sweetie?"  
She nodded.  
You: "If than being so, Im gonna help you through it!"  
She smiled.  
Haruhi: "Well, you have to neither way."  
Your face than dropped.  
You: "You know how to ruin a genuine moment huh Ruru?"

You were walking next to the twins to their table.  
Kaoru: "So Hanaki? Are you and Haruhi related?"  
You looked at him.  
You: "Well we both have the same last name. Does that answer the question."  
Hikaru: "Many people could have the same last name."  
You: "True."  
Hikari: "So what are you guys? Cousins?"  
You giggled: "No. Were twins."  
Twins: "Really? So are we!"  
You giggled again: "Nah really? I would have never figured that out!"  
The three of you started laughing.  
Kaoru: "Identical?"  
You: "Yes and no."  
Twins: "Huh?"  
You smile: "Are faces are the same but my hair is a bit lighter and wavyand my eyes are almost hazel, lighter than Haruhi's. And were a bit different but love each other none the less."  
Twins: "We do too!"  
You chuckle: "I like you guys."  
Twins: "We like you too!"  
They hugged you and you laugh.  
You: "Stop! You embarrassing me!"  
Twins: "Deal with it!"  
You: "No!"  
Hikaru: "You cant..."  
Kaoru: "Escape us!"  
You: "Seriously! I have to work!"  
You finally got out of their death grip and went off serving tea.

You sat next Haruhi and hugged her tightly.  
You whined: "Haruhi! Im bored!"  
She sweat dropped: "Not now Hanaki. Im talking to these ladies here."  
You let go to see three girls sitting around Haruhi. You did notice them when you sat down.  
You started rub that back of your head: "Sorry...force of habbit."  
Girl1: "Its ok."  
Girl2: "Haruhi was just telling us a little bit about him.  
You: "Really?"  
They nodded.  
Haruhi: "Well, funny thing you mentioned it. Ladies, this is my sister, Hanaki."  
You: "Hey."  
Girl2: "No wonder why you look alike."  
You: "Yup. Were twins."  
Girl3: "Really? Thats amazing."  
You: "Yes, it truley is. Haruhi is the oldest for about a minute but yet it seems like so much practicly help take care of me after our mother past away."  
You looked at Haruhi to tell her to keep going. She understood.  
Haruhi: Yes it was hard on the both of us. You see are father was always working so had to take care of the house. You know, cooking and cleaning. Our mother left some recipys behind for us to cook...  
You: "By cook the things that she used to make it feel like...  
Both: "She with us all the way."  
The girls at the table were in tears after listening to the story. You turned your head to look at the host club who is anime crying.  
Twins Tamaki: "THAT WAS SO TOUCHING!"  
You smiled and turned back to look at Haruhi.  
You: "Your the best."  
You hugged her and that girls at the table went 'aw'.  
You whispered in Haruhi's ear: "You awesome at this. But really your the best sis ever."  
You got up and walked passed Tamaki and looked the girl next to him.  
To yourself: "I have a bad feeling about her..."

You turned to see Haruhi looking for something.  
You: "Whats wrong?"  
Haruhi: "I cant find my book bag. The money we have dinner is there."  
Than we heard asplashing noise outside and look and saw her book bag.  
You: "Found it."  
Haruhi: "I didnt think they're be bully's at this school."  
You andHaruhi went runningdown the hall to the pond outside to get her bag. When on the way there, the girl from before that was sitting next to Tamaki went talking about Tamaki to Haruhi. I really dont like her. She ran off before could say anything and Haruhi saw the look on your face.  
Haruhi: "Come on Hanaki, shes not worth it."  
She tugged on your arm andyou nodded. You werent to get in trouble for that pris.

You and Haruhi got most of the stuff out off the pond but the most important thing was missing. Her wallet.  
You: "You know I bet that Miss High and Mighty did this."  
She nodded.  
Haruhi: "Just keep looking. With out that wallet we wont be about to have dinner tonight."  
You: "Im looking, Im looking."  
Voice:"Hello commoners."  
We look up to see Tamaki.  
Tamaki: "You have somenerve skipping out on the club like that."  
He looked down and noticed all the wet things that they fished out of the pond.  
Tamaki: "What happened?"  
Haruhi: "I just dropped it in, thats all..."  
You: "Yeah."  
Tamaki than came in and help. He found the wallet and we all went back inside to the club.

You were serving tea to guest and smiling trying to keep a smile on for the guest. You than saw Haruhi and that snobby girl.  
You: "I seriously dont like that girl. I know shes no good."  
Twins: "Who?"  
You jumped a little since you had no clue they we there. You lookedback to Haruhi and sighed.  
You: "That girl. Shes-"  
Haruhi: "Jelious."  
Than before you noticed that anything happened you saw the table flip and Haruhi landedon the girl.  
Ayanokouji(Snob): "No Haruhi dont! Get off! Stop!"  
She was yelling bloody murder. You were about to rush over there but the twins beat you and poured water and her and Haruhi. Tamaki than came and help her up.  
Tamaki: "You know your a beautiful young woman but Im sorry. You can no longer be our guest. I know Haruhi isnt that type of man."  
Ayanokouji runs off yelling: "TAMAKI YOU IDOIT!"  
Tamaki points to Haruhi: "And gor you! Since this is your fault, you must get 1000 customers!"  
Haruhi shudders: "A thousand...?"  
You sigh sadly and let your head drop: "Were doomed..."  
Kyoya holds up a black bag: "Here. Our only spare unifore. Its better than a wet one."  
She nods.  
Haruhi: "Hanaki?"  
You: "Yeah"  
She grabbed your hand and dragged you in the dressing room and you sat on floor on your knees.  
You sighed bored: "Haruhi, Im in here why?"  
She was about to answer when...  
Tamaki comes in: "Here I brought you extra tow-"  
He looks at Haruhi and stands there from a moment in shock. You bit you bottom lip as hedidnt speak. He than let go of the curtain and left. Once Haruhi finished, you and her came out. She should him her student I.D.  
Tamaki: So Haruhi? Your a girl?"  
Haruhi: "Biologically yes.."  
You: "We dont really care about the whole gender thing..."  
Haruhi: "And dont really care if you thought I was a boy or girl."  
Both: "Does even matter really?"  
It was revealed that Kyoya found out first and the others found out along the way.  
You: "Waita minute? Whyis everyone here?"  
Twins: "'Cause we want to.."  
You had a anime vein mark: "...good reason."  
Tamaki was freaking out about the whole 'not knowing Haruhi was a girl' thing so Haruhi tried to calm him down.  
Haruhi: "You know senpai I thought you were cool for what you did eariler."  
He started to blushed crismson and you were giggling at the sight of him.  
Haruhi: "Being a Host and being fossed over by girl may not be that bad..."  
You put your arm over Haruhi's shoulder: "Thats the spirit sis!"  
Haruhi: "But I wonder how I'll put it off...?"  
You and Haruhi started thinking and got the answer at the same time.  
Both: "I got it!"  
Haruhi: "All I have todo.."  
You: "Is call everyone..."  
Both: "Dude and bro now!"  
You and Haruhi started laughing and started to like the idea of the Host Club.


	3. Chapter 3

Haruhi and I were sitting in the library studying, or at least she was. I was just sitting next to her doddling in my notebook COMPLETELY bored out of my mind! I didnt need to study since I already understood the subject that was going on in class so I had nothing to stress about.  
"Oh my Gawd! Were late!" Haruhi said, freaking out.  
"What are you-" I stopped mid-sentence and I went wide eyed when I remembered what he was talking about.  
Damnit! The Host Club! Haruhi and I started to pack all of our stuff and started running to the Thrid Music Room!  
"Were never gonna hear the end of this if were late!" I yelled.  
Haruhi nodded.  
We knew if we were late there would be a 100% chance of being scolded...or never hear the end of Tamaki-senpai's rant, which I didnt want, one way or the other. When we finally got there Haruhi twisted the door knob and were hit by a massive heat wave. Instead of entering the Music Room I knew, we ended up opening the door...to a Tropical Rain Forest? What the hell? There was wild plants, dry air, and--was that a Tucan?!  
"Welcome!" The Host Club said in harmony.  
They were all dressed in tropical clothes you'd see on vaction to Hawaii or something.  
"Oh its just Haruhi and Hanaki. You guys are late." The twins said as Haruhi and I were looking in her mini calader...It was still early spring!  
"Fearing the chill and curling you up in a kotatsu is nonsense! What do you think we have the flawless air conditiong for?" Tamaki said all dramticlly...again.  
"What a pain..." I mummbled.  
"Do you have a problem by the way we run our club, girls? Or am I wrong that you still owe us 8 million yen?, remember" Kyoya said looking up from his writting.  
We both shudder when we remember aboutthat damn vase. Seriously, why couldnt they put it somewhere where no-one could have knocked it down, like a safe were a 8 million yen vase SHOULD be at!!  
Than Tamaki went on about how good looking guys shouldnt cover up what they have...which any girl can agree with but right now...its annoying.  
"At this club, we want to recieive those freezing kittens...with a warm tropical aura. Yes! Today, this place is the ultimate paradise! A hot hot island of everlasting summer!" Tamaki yelled as he put an arm around Haruhi and me.  
"Thats funny cause I feel a massive chill right now." Haruhi comment, making me giggle.  
Before I knew it, I was pulled away by two mischevious twins.  
"Hanaki! We missed you!" The twins said, hugging me to death.  
"Let go of my little girl you scandrels!" Tamaki yelled at them.

"What heartlessness...with my skin glowing like ivory...exposed by my Balinese King outfit...I am nothing but a servant before you...my goddess." Tamaki said to three girls, lifting one of them by their chin while me and Haruhi picked up the cups of their tropical drinks, till we heard something that caught our attention.  
"Next week is when our Ouran High Host Club's dance party takes place." Tamaki said.  
"Were having..." I said.  
Than Haruhi contiued. "A dance party?"  
We both looked at each other.  
"What kind of party is it gonna be?" We heard one of Hikaru and Kaoru's clients ask.  
"Is it gonna be formal?" The other one asks as well.  
"Why yes, we even rented the school's largest hall." Hikaru said.  
"Its the perfect place for dancing." Koaru added.  
"But all I really want to do is spend time with you...Kaoru." Hikaru said as him and Kaoru got in their brothely love moment.  
"Dont be upset Hikaru...I know how you feel." Kaoru said.  
Than their clirents started to squeal with hearts all around them.  
I shook my head and sighed. I walked over to them to pick up the cups on the table.  
"Hanaki!" The twins tackled me.  
I could tell that their customers were glaring at me so I tried to push my eager twins off.  
"Hikaru! Kaoru! Get off of me!" I yelled.  
"But Hanaki! Your so kawaii!" They said hugging me tighter.  
"Get off of my daughter!" Tamaki yelled and grabbed me. "Did thoses evil twins hurt daddys little girl?"  
"...daddy?" I was confused. "Who's my daddy?"  
Before I knew it, Tamaki was sulking in the corner...again.  
"Why must he do that?" I ask myself.

"Um Haruhi? Arent you gonna wear tropical clothes like the other boys?" One of Haruhi clients said as Haruhi was looking over to Mori and Honey.  
I was bored so I was sitting next to her.  
"I dont think so. I dont think I should wear anything but early spring attire in early spring." She said to them.  
"But we already have one for you Haruhi. I think you'll like it." Tamaki said as he pulled at Balinese dress that matched his. "Look! You and I are a pair!"  
"I dont think so senpai." Haruhi said with a annoyed look on her face.  
Tamaki went gray and I started to laugh. Than the twins showed up with them by me holding up a Balinese dress like the one Tamaki had for Haruhi only it looked shorter and with a bikini top.  
"Here Hanaki." Kaoru said.  
"Wear this." Hikaru added.  
"No." I said bluntly.  
"Come on! It'll look cute!" They whined.  
"No way in hell." I said, annoyed.  
"If you dont put it on..." Hikaru said, looking evil.  
"We'll put it on for you!" Kaoru contiued, looking just as evil.  
They started to get closer and I was getting freak out and ran. They started chasing me around the 'Tropical Paradise'. But to me right now, it was just a green house gone wrong with to many thing in the way that kept me from running faster!  
"Back off!" I yelled looking over my shoulder at them.  
"Never!" They yelled back.  
Its a never-ending tradgiety!  
Like for real, I could be half way to France if it wasnt for the damn plants and animals in my way! I ran till I reached Honey and Mori. I hid behind Mori, hoping the twins couldnt find me.  
"Mori-senpai if they come, Im not here." He just nodded his head once.  
"Hana-chan-!" Mori put a hand over Honeys mouth.  
Honey must of understood cause he nodded and ate another piece of his cake.  
The twins on the other hand were looking under a rather HUGE leaf to see if I was there. Thank jebus the Mori is so big. I look over to see Haruhi talking with this girl with short hair and was holding her by her chin. Than I saw Tamaki freak out...once again.

Ok Its after school and were for the day so that means all of our customers have left for the day...thank goodness. We were sitting around Kyoya...well excluding Tamaki, who was eating store bought 'comoners' ramen in his sulking mood, but at least its not that dramatic...well, than it usually is.  
"Hey boss, why dont you stop eating that commoners ramen help us plan for the party." Hikaru said to our Clubs King.  
"Does it really bother you that Princess Kasugano has taking a liking to Haruhi?" Kaoru added.  
"It really shouldnt surprise you. She been had the illness for a while now." Kyoya said, not taking his eyes off of his laptop.  
Illness?  
"What illness?" Me and Haruhi ask at the same time.  
"Is she sick? Does she need medcine? Why is she still at school?! The poor thing should be lying in bed not wasting money to be flirted at!" I pratclly yelled, concearned for her.  
Seriously if the girl is sick she should be at home not school. Hell, if it was up to me I be at home now not here...still at school...when I could be home...listening to music...in bed. -_-  
"Hey Hanaki calm down." Hikaru said putting one hand on my shoulder.  
"Yeah its not that kind of illness." Koaru said, putting one hand on my other shoulder.  
"She just have the Host-Hoping diease." Hikaru said matter-factly.  
"Host-Hoping...?" I asked.  
"Diease?" Haruhi finished.  
What the hell kind of diease is that?  
"AKA the 'Never the same boy twice diease'." Kaoru said adding a bit more detail to his brothers previous answer.  
"Usually, regular customers decide on a host and designate them forever. But she has a habit of periodically changing favorite." Kyoya explained.  
"Thats right! Cause before she was with you, she was with Tama-chan!" Honey said to Haruhi.  
"Oh. So he's just upset cause I took her from him." Haruhi said, understanding the Glomy prince reason for the ramen. She had a irrated look on her face.  
"You really are selfish senpai." I said with the same irrated look on my face.  
"Shut up! I couldnt care less!" Tamaki screams. "Im running out of patience! Haruhi! Its time you started dressing like a girl!" Tamaki pointed at her.  
"Huh?" We both said.  
"I dont understand! How could you be popular with the ladies when you yourself are a lady! No-one in the intire school knows your a girl except thoses of us here!" Tamaki complained.  
"Yeah she hopeded out of taking gym classes." Hikaru said on Tamaki's right.  
"And the attened numbers are all mixed up so noone can tell." Koaru added on Tamaki's left.  
"Thats it Haruhi and listen to daddy," Tamaki said, digging through his chest that said _'Kings Property' _on the side. "Daddy wants you to go back the way you were!" He yelled pulling out a old picture of Haruhi back when we were in middle school before her hair was cut.  
"Don't blow up other people's photos without their permission!" Haruhi argued.  
Than everyone in the Host Club was looking at her photo while Tamaki sobbed over it.  
"The more I look at this. the more I wonder." Hikaru said looking at Haruhi's picture.  
"How did this (reffering to the old pic) become this (Haruhi when she first met the host club)?" Kaoru asked. Everyone looked at Haruhi.  
"The day before school started, a kid in our neighborhood got some gum suck in my hair. Its a real pain trying to get gum out of long hair so I decided to cut it all of. I didnt care if I looked like a dude." Haruhi explained.  
"Yeah. My hair was longer before," I said, touching the end of my hair that was right above my chest. "It used to be down my back but I didnt want Haruhi to feel bad so I cut it too. But I didnt cut it like hers cause I like it at least a little long. But, beside that fact I would care either if I looked like a dude, I kinda dress like one."  
"A girl, let alone girls, shouldnt refere to themselves asa dude! Mama! Haruhi and Hanaki are using thoses dirty boy words again.." Tamaki said, crying into a hankerchif,probaly having one of thoses nervous breakdowns he get alot.  
"Im sorry but whos mama?" Koaru asked.  
"Probaly Kyoya-senpai if were refering on club position." I said walking over to them since looking at Tamaki right now is the last thing I want to do.  
"Correct." Kyoya said, writting in his notebook once again.  
I wonder what he writes in there?  
"I dont see what your crying about? Working as a host I can pay more of my debt. It'll never happen if Im just a errand boy." Haruhi said.  
"Thats true. Even if I am working as a waitress here for the host club, I dont see that happening anytimesoon." I added.  
"By the way, you have any ballroom dancing expierience?" Hikaru asked.  
"That's a must for the party." Kaoru said.  
"Eh...no. But the party doesnt have anything to do with my debt right? Im not intested in going to events so if you dont mind-"  
Tamaki's eyes glistened.  
"Definaltly not. A gentleman must know how to dance." He said smoothly. Than, I could have swore I saw some lighting or something. "If you want to live the life of a host club memeber that badly you have to show how far your willing to go, Haruhi. I order you to master dancing the waltz in one week and you show us at the party. Or I'll tell the intirre school your a girl!" Tamaki promised.  
Haruhi looked spooked. Than Honey ran to me and I looked down to him.  
"How about you Hana-chan? Do you have any experiance?"  
"Uh..."  
You see, Im not the partying type of girl and I myself dont plan on going to that party either like my sister. I saw the door and thought...this is my chance to run.  
"...See yah!" I went running for the door but than the twins blocked it with their arms wide open and mischeivious smirks on their face.  
"No way..." Kaoru said.  
Hikaru finished his sentance, "You have to go too!"  
"Why?! Techniclly Im not part of the host club so why?!"  
"It seems you very big with the boys." Kyoya said pushing his glasses up.  
"Yeah Hana-chan! So we made this!" Honey said holding up a poster with the picture of me on it that said '_Come to the Host Club's Dance Party and win a dance with Hanaki Fuijoka!'__  
_I looked at it and yelled. "What?!Who sidea was this?!" I turn to look at Hikaru and Kaoru.  
"Hey dont look at us! We were against it!" They said.  
So I had to think who would have to gain out of this. it struck me. I turned around slowly with a annoyed look on my face to Kyoya.  
"It was you...wasnt it..."  
"Well you know the more that attend the more benift the Host club will get." Kyoya anwsered.  
"You money grubbing..."  
"But,if you do attend and go through with this. I'll take 10% off your and Haruhi's debt."  
"Just do it Hanaki." Haruhi said.  
I crossed my arms and rolled my eyes. "Fine..."

Tamaki was sulking in a corner, watching Haruhi and Kahoko practicing waltzing. Seriously, if he knows he's gonna turn out like this than why tourcher himself. If it wasnt for the fact when he wasnt sulking he would be all crazy and cheery...I would've thinkedhe was emo...  
"Why so glomy boss?" The twins asked.  
"I bet if because he wished it was him that Haruhi was practicing with." Hikaru said.  
"I think you might be right but he's to big to stand in as a girl." Kaoru said.  
"Its a shame. I would be her partner but I dont know anything about dancing." I said.  
"Really?" They said at the same time and looked at me and smirked.  
"I will be your partner!" Tamaki yelled as he grabbed me and twirled me into a hug. "And you have to give daddy a dance at the party!" I got out of his hug.  
"You to tall for me Tamaki-senpai." I told him and he went back to the corner. "But I'll give you that dance at the party if you want?" I said, trying to make him feel better again.  
"Yay! Daddy gets a dance with his little Hanaki!" He yelled, all happy and what not.  
"Glad to know your happy. But I still need a dance partner since you guys _auctioned_ me off for _money_!" I looked around and glared at Kyoya from the chair next to me as I stressed the words 'auctioned' and 'money'.  
"Is there a problem?" Kyoya said typing on his laptop.  
"Oh no none at all." I said sarcasticly.  
"Good." Didnt he understand sarcasum at all?  
"We'll be your dance partner!" The twins said as they glomped me.  
"Ok great!" I smiled at them. "But I only need one."  
"We'll take turns!" They said.  
"Great!"  
First, Hikaru started to dance with me and twirled me around.  
"Hey your pretty good at this for your first time dancing." Hikaru commented.  
"Thank you." I smiled at him.  
"Ok my turn!" Kaoru said taking me from Hikaru.  
He just started to dance with me in circles to the point I started to get a little dizzy. I lost focuse and I kinda stepped on him.  
"Sorry!"  
"Im fine dont worry about it." He said.  
"Ok thats enough practice for today." I said.  
"Ok!" The twins said in union.

"Oh my, are these new cups?" Kahoko asked. What was so special about cups? I didn't even know we got new cups. "These are Ginori, right?"  
"Ginori?" Haruhi and I asked.  
"Very good miss. Yes, we got them in yesturday."  
"I see. What a pretty color. Lovely." Kohoko said as she was in a daze looking into the cup or should I say Ginori tea cup.  
"You must be into table-ware huh?" Haruhi said with a smile.  
Kohoko than suddenly and quickly put the cup down and started to studder.  
"W-Well n-not no! Not really!" I small blush appeared on her cheeks. "What would give you that idea?"  
Haruhi and I were looking at each other thinking the same thing. Why deny it? There people out there that are button collecting freaks and she just so happens to like tea cups? People like different things so what.  
"Hello? Im here with the new tea cups you ordered." A voice said at the enterance at the door said.  
"Ah, thank you very much." Kyoya said to this guy.

We learned that the guy name was Toru Sizushima.  
"Grades are superior, lineage is adequate, looks are so-so. In summary, class C. Serious by nature, a strong point. He's going to England as a transfer student. His week points are as follows..." Kyoya reported.  
"He doesnt have much presence." Hikaru said.  
"And he's faint hearted." Kaoru said.  
"In other words, he's boring." Kyoya said closing his book.  
"Wow, we didnt know..."  
"That you dont cut other guys some slack." I said finishing Haruhi's sentence. "Thats very cold." I added.  
"Aw come on Hanaki." Kaoru said putting his arm around me.  
"Were just saying the truth." Hikaru said as he also put his arm around me.  
"Sure."  
"Alright everyone. Will have to work on our stargey." Tamaki said, looking serious.  
"Which one?" We all said.  
"Men its our responiblity as Ourans Host Club to make every girl happy!"  
"This should be intersting." I said smirking at what might come next.  
"You said it!" The twins said.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hanaki, Hanaki wake up!" I whispered, trying to wake up Hanaki which is a sure case of mission impossible.  
She groaned. "Leave me alone!" Hanaki pulled the cover over her head.  
"Come on we have to go to school!" I said as I pulled the covers off of her.  
"Screw school!" She pulled the covers back to were they were previously.  
"This is why you cant pull all nighters!"  
"Ruru leave me be, leave Hanaki alone!" She said, quite stupidly if I might add.  
"What am I gonna do with you..." I said mostly to myself. Than I got an idea that should get her up...or at least to school. "If you get I'll give you a cookie."  
She pulled the covers down slightly. "Chocolate chip?"  
"Chocolate chip." I assured her.  
She sighed. "Fine," She sat up right. "But Im only doing this for the cookie...cause cookies rock."  
"Yeah, yeah just get up." I slapped her back. And by doing that I earned a glare from her.  
"If you woke me up let me have my sweet time getting to the kitchen table!" She got up and started walking a little. "Sheesh, a girl cant even-wah!" She yelled as she tripped over something. "Owie."  
"This is why I tell you to put your stuff away so this wont happen." I told her.  
"It wasnt me, it was that damn rubber ducky..." She groaned.  
I looked down next to her and saw a small bath-tub yellow rubber duck. I rolled my eyes and sighed.  
"Come on." I helped her up. "Get dressed and eat so we can leave."  
"Ok." She started to walk to the bathroom, I can tell shes still tired, I just hope no-one bothers her.  
I walked out to the kitchen to find dad making pancakes.  
"Ah, Haruhi! Did you--Did you wake Hanaki?" He asked a bit nervous.  
Dad was the one that asked me to wake up Hanaki. You see Hanaki isnt much of a morning person and can be a little bit...scary, I think the word is. The only one that could manage to wake her up or at least up from bed, without getting on her 'bad' side is me. Last time dad tried to wake her...um, to make a long story short, he didnt stop shivering for three days. Since than Ive been waking her up.  
"Yeah shes getting dressed right now."  
"Good." He said with relief.  
"Hey wheres my cookie?!" Hanaki yelled from the doorway.

Ok Hanaki and I are walking into our homeroom, lucky for us since the school board decided not to spit up us 'commoners' we have the same classes together. But the problem here is that Hanaki isnt fully awake just yet, which can lead to some not so pretty things...  
_"Hey_ _wheres my cookie?!"__  
__"Wheres your pants?!" Dad and I yelled as she came in here with her p.j shorts.__  
__She looks down. "Omigod!"__  
__She ran back into her room while dad and I look at each other and bust out laughing.__  
_I giggle at the flashback.  
"What is it?" She said in a grumpy voice.  
"Nothing."  
I led her to her desk and as soon as she sat down her head just fell on the desk with a _thump,_ meaning her head fell down pretty hard. I cringed at the noise and look down at her to see if she hurt herself. She was still asleep.  
_'Wow. Its been a while since Ive seen her like this.'__  
_"Haruhi!" Yelled to very familar twins.  
Oh great. -_-  
They glomped me. "Wheres Hanaki?!"  
"Shh. Shes sleeping." I pointed to her.  
"Well than..." Kaoru said.  
Hikaru finished. "Lets wake her!"  
They rushed to her but I blocked their way.  
"Hey!" The whinned.  
"If you know whats good for you, let her sleep." I said than the bell, meaning that class is starting, rang.  
They had a confused look on their face but took their seats. Me and Hanaki were in the middle. Kaoru is on my side and Hikaru is on Hanaki's side.  
"Ok class lets start with lesson 1 in our history book." Said our teacher, , as he entered the class.  
He turned his back and started to write on the board _Japanese History,_ and than he turned around. He started to dust off his hands.  
"Ok than lets--" He stopped mid-sentence when he noticed Hanaki. Oh boy.  
"." He said sternly.  
"..." He said a bit louder.  
The class turn to look at her, she didnt move.  
"Sir I dont think--"  
", I dont think I was speaking with you."  
"I tried." I mummbled under my breath.  
Yagumi walked up to Hanaki and started to shake her gently I heard her growl a little.  
_'This isnt going to end good.'__  
_  
**-Narrator POV-****  
**  
Hanaki than raised her head a bit with her hair shadowing her eyes.  
" this isnt sleeping class, as a matter of fact there isnt one so stay up in my class or go." He said sternly.  
Hanaki stayed like that for a while and class had a eerie slience. Than her hair moved from her eye-sight to relieve a very hard, very cold glare from her. Under her eyes there was a small sigh (You know like in Ouran for Honey & Kyoya) that said _Demon Eyes_ than a small yellow light glistened. Her eyes made all of the class and , shudder in fear, excluding Haruhi.  
"You want me to do what...?" Hanaki said ice cold.  
"T-To get u-up..." said in total fear.  
"I stayed up all night studying for your damn test and not just yours but the rest of the teachers. I didnt get my sleep and Im already not a morning person so plus the sleepless night Im worse...do you really want to play this game Yagumi...?" She said deadly, making the class to shake even more with fear.  
Hikaru and Kaoru were hugging each other protectively. They turned to look at Haruhi, who was completely calm.  
"Is this why you told us not to wake her...?" They whisper.  
She nodded.  
"Y-You know what , f-forget about it. T-Take your rest and I'll l-let you take the l-lesson plan." stuttered.  
"Good..." She dropped her head back on the desk.  
Everyonewas hidding behind their teacher on the opposite side of the room. They all sat back in their chairs, though was still a bit shakened up.  
"Alright," He gulped. "Lets contiuewere we left off."


	5. Chapter 5

**After Class - At the Host Club**

**-Narators POV-**

The rest of the day was alright for Hanaki--thoses poor teachers. She was still a bit sleepy for the other classes. It was around lunch when she started to wake up a bit. Hikaru and Kaoru were practically carrying her to class before that. Right now she was sitting by herself at the table with all the lesson sheets she had to studyfor most of her classes--5 to be exact.

"Hana-chan~!" A familar boy-lolita voice called out, right before small arms were wrapped around Hanaki's neck.

She smiled thn giggled and turned her head around to face the small thrid-year.

"Hey Honey-senpai! Need anything?"

"Nope! I wanted to ask if you wanted some cake? Do yah?!" He asked all excited.

Hanaki thought that Hanoey was adorable and sometimes found it hard to believe that he was older than her.

"Sure thing. But, can you bring it here? I have alot of things to look over for my classes, I kinda blacked-out you know?"

"Of course Hana-chan! Wait right here!" He said jumping off.

"Its not like I have much of a choice." Hanaki mumbled to herself, looking back at the lesson sheets she have.

"Here you go!" Honey said, placing a strawberry shortcake slice in front of her.

"Thanks." She said taking a bite from it. "Its taste great!" She said, taking another bite.

"Do you really think you should be eatingcake when you have to study young lady?" Hikaru and Kaoru said as they walked over to her.

"Well Honey-senpai offered."

"Still no excuse." They said.

"Hanaki stuck out her tongue at them and they did the same thing right back. They were having their little tongue sticking contest till Kyoya came over to them.

"Hanaki, its seems that you have some request today." Kyoya said as he pushed his glasses up.

Hanaki and the twins put their tongues back in their mouth once they heard Kyoya.

"Requests?" All three of them asked at the same time.

**-Hanaki POV-**

The twins and I look at each other like saying _'What the ef is Kyoya-senpai talking about?'_

"What are you talking about Kyoya-senpai? Im not offically in the Host Club and I have to do something." I asked the shadow king of the Host Club.

"Hm, appearantly some people seen you help around and had their own thoughts. Being the Vice President of the Host Club, I want everyone to come here and leave sadisfied. Besides," He started to smirk, which to be honest creeped me the HELL OUT!! "Wouldnt you like to meet the potiental dance partner for tommorrows evernts?"

"So your saying their boys?" The twins and I said at the same time...again.

Seriously am I becoming a Hitachiin?!

"Most, yes."

"NO!" We all turned our head to Tamaki, who happens to be running our way. "Daddy doesnt apporve!" He cried, tackling me...the hell?

"Tamaki-senpai would you get off me!!" I yelled as the weight of 'my daddy' was killing me!

"My life saving twins got him off me and helped me. I hung on to both of them, my arms over each shoulder, than looked at Tamaki...who was anime crying.

"Good greif..." I anime vein marked.

We heard someone clear their thoart and we turn to the direction of the sound to see it was Kyoya.

"Your requests are waiting."

I sighed, "How many?"

He smirked, "Not many."

Hikaru, Kaoru, and I shuddered at him smirking again. We knew one thing from this. That this wasnt going to be good.

****~~~****~~~****

"You got to be kidding me..." The three of us mumbled at the sight before us.

There had to be at least, oh I dont know, MORE THAN TWENTY PEOPLE!! KYOYA IS GONNA PAY FOR THIS!

I turned and glared at Kyoya and I knew that Hikaru and Kaoru were doing the same. Duh, they were my best friends.

"I...hate...you..." Was all I could say.

"Oh well, I've lost nothing." That cold hearted bastard said. (No offense Kyoya fans. I love him too like I do with all the club members.)

_'Jerk.'_

"You will see up to 10 people today." He contiued.

"But my-"

"You did get here on a schloarship, Hanaki. That means that you were smart enough to get here and I assuming that you will be fine studying later."

I crossed my arms and turned the other way, "Fine you meanie..."

Hikaru and Kaoru stiffed a small laugh at my immaturity. Kyoya shook his head and walked over to couch of the people waiting for me.

****~~~****~~~****

I cant believe it...Ive been abanded...

Ive just been place in the middle of a group of boys and girls. Some girls I seen around here and I knew have some of my classes and the same with some of the boys. Others I didnt really know who the hell they were. Probably a higher year than me or something. Kyoya forced Hikaru and Kaoru away. Haruhi is with her guest, perfect. And whats even worse is that these people or just flippin staring at me!!

"Um, so, you guys requested me so do something, talk, anything just stop looking at me like I was some sort of manikin."

I swore I heard crickets with all the slience these people were giving me.

"Hey, my name is Kei Yoshiro." This guy said, FINALLY breaking this godforsaken slience.

I smiled at him, "Thanks Kei."

He blushed a bit but I didnt notice, "For what?"

"Talking."

****~~~****~~~****

After Kei broke the slience, the others started to speak up and guess what? It wasnt as bad as I thought.

"So tell me why you guys were like, staring at me at first?" That still had me confused.

"Well Hanaki-chan it was because of what happened eariler this morning and we didnt want to, you know, get you mad." Tenshi, a girl from my class.

So thats the reason...

You know what? I couldnt help it. I just bursted our laughing! They looked at me like I was crazy, but so what!

"So thats why you guys requested me, huh?" I said between laughs. "To see how I was like?"

They nodded.

"Yeah and also because that was awesome how you made all of our teachers scared! I never knew class could be so fun!" 3 boys from my evening classes said to me.

"Thanks boys!" I said with a big smile.

**-Haruhi POV-**

I looked over to check on Hanaki once I heard that Kyoya said that she had some clients today. I saw that she was surrounded by 7 guys and 3 girls, but she looked like she was enjoying herself so thats a plus. She was laughing and smiling and thats good thats shes happy. I couldnt help but smile.

"Haruhi, Haruhi are you ok?" One of my clients asked.

"Huh, yeah. I was looking at something."

"Checking on your sister?" The other on asked.

I nodded my head.

"Your such a good brother!" They all excalamed.

I laughed, nervously at them.

****~~~****~~~****

**-Hanaki POV-**

I dont wont to admit it but...THESES GUYS ARE PRETTY DAMN FUNNY! And they were actually kinda cool to hang out with. The girls werent all girly and junk and came here to talk to a normal girl, or someone that will listen. The guys were kinda shy, I found it kinda funny yet a bit cute at how they were around me. But sadly it was time for all of them to go.

"By guys! See yah soon!" I yelled as all of our clients left.

The only people left were the Host Club and me of course.

"Hey you guys now what? It wasnt so bad." I said to them.

Suddenly, the next thing I knew I was on the ground.

"HANAKI! WE WERE SO LONELY WITHOUT YOU!" The twins tackled, than put me in a death grip, followed by yelling in my ear...you gotta love'em huh?

"Ok its nice to know I was missed but...WOULD YAH GET OFF!"

"Get off of my daughter!" Tamaki yelled

The twins than got up laughing as they pulled me back up.

"Jerks..." I mumbled under my breath.

"Aw dont be so mean Hanaki." The twins say, pouting.

I just shook my head and rolled my eyes.

"Hanaki, lets go home. We got somethings to do remember." Haruhi said, getting her bag from the window.

"Oh yeah, daddy should be home soon." I turned and gave Hikaru and Kaoru a hug. "Bye my goofballs!" They hugged back.

"Bye Hanaki!"

Than I felt something hug my stomach.

"Bye Hana-chan! Cant wait to see you tommorrow in a dress!" Honey said.

I shuddered as I remember that the dance is tommorrow and that I have to wear a friggin dress! I dont even remember the last time I wore a dress!

"Oh yeah.." Hikaru said with a smirk, still hugging me.

"You'll have to wear a dress tommorrow." Kaoru finished, with the smirk, with still hugging me.

"Thats right! My little girl is going to wear a dress! Dont worry my dear, daddy will pick a beautiful dress for you!" Tamaki said, joining into the appearant group that formed with me in the middle.

I had a anime vein mark on my forehead, "First off, your not really my dad Tamaki-senpai," He got a little pale. "And second, if Im going to wear a dress, Im chosing it."

Tamaki went into his little corner and started drawing little imaginary circles on the floor with his finger. Haruhi than walked over to me and pulled all off the boys off of me.

"Come on, were gonna be later." She said with a irrated look on her face.

"Geez, dont so pursavsive." I mumbled as she dragged my out the door.

"BYE HANAKI!" I heard the twins yelled out us as we left.


	6. Chapter 6

**Day of the Dance**

**-Hanaki POV-  
"Its is so good to see you tonight my little lambs. The Ouran Host Club would like to bid you, welcome." Tamaki said all chamingly and bowed toward the girls.**

All the shandlers started to turn on and the music started to play. Than all of the girls started clapping their hands as they saw us take a bow. I and I didnt not look so nice right now.

"As always ladies and gentlemen, the Host Club members are here for your entertainment and ask you to dance to your hearts contents. Based on your dancinf skills one special lady will be crowned our queen and will earn a kiss on the cheek by our Host Club king, Tamaki." Kyoya announced to the big group of girs, and the medium sized group of boys I assumed were there for me.

"Good luck to you...my darlings." Tamaki wink at them, and they all started to bug out.

I swear I think I saw one of them faint... And I thought Tamaki was overly dramatic.

"Haruhi, Hanaki, show some enthusiasm." The twins said stand right next to us.

I was in the middle, in between Haruhi and Kyoya cause I was the only girl that was somewhat in the Host Club.

"Well excuse me guys Im sorry. Were not used to these types of things. The only time we went to the festival, were only the ones held in our neighborhood park." Haruhi explained to them.

"Dont even apologize to them Ruru, its not worth it." I said with my arms crossed.

"Oh come on Hanaki your not still mad about that, are you?" The twins sighed.

I turned my back toward them and closed my eyes. "Hmph"

_-Flashback-_

_I was being dragged to the changing rooms by my twins, unfortunly, it was against my will._

_"Hikaru! Kaoru! Let me go!" I yelled at them._

_"Not untill you get your dress!" Hikaru excalimed._

_"And we approve it." Kaoru added._

_I started to fake dry when we were in front of the door._

_"Why do you hate?"_

_"Aw," The put their arms around me. "We dont hate you...now go check out the dresses." They said as they opened the door that revealed 4 dresses on manikins. And trust me, they were SO not my type of dress._

_"Oh hell nah." I turned around but they got me and turned me back around._

_"Uh uh, go."_

_I grudgly went toward my early grave._

_~*~_

_"You heartless bastards..." I said looking in the mirror at myself in a fluffy pink dress that you see in those sickly princess movies._

_"You look cute!"_

_"No way; Next."_

_They sighed, "Thats the 7th dress you tried on."_

_"Well I thought you knew me better; I guess I was wrong."_

_"Fine... We'll keep looking..."_

_-Flashback end-_

In the end, I choosed this short white dress with thin straps, black poka dots, and black heels--what a joy; note the sarcasum.

"Please Hanaki! We'll be very sad." They started to anime cry.

"Yeah, how do you think I feel in a friggin dress and heels!"

"Sorry to interupe you little arguement, but I like to inform you and Haruhi that there is a buffet that you could help yourselfs to--maybe to calm you down a bit Hanaki?" He said looking in his notebook. "There is quiet a spread."

"A spread?" Haruhi and I looked at each other. "Do you have...Fancy Tuna?Kyoya's pen broke.

"FAN! CY! TUNA!" The Host Club all excalimed.

Tamaki jumped over the railing above us and landed next to us. The twins started to hug us tightlyand started to cuddle us. If it werent for what they did to me today Id be ok with it--but right now, Im greatly aggrevated! I could tell Haruhi was to cause she was mad red hot in the face to.

"Get some Fancy Tuna here right now!" Tamaki ordered Kyoya.

Kyoya than got on the phone and started to order it.

"Aww you poor things..." The twins cooed as they kept hugging us.

~*~

The Host Club were dancing with some girls from like their fan club or something. I was just going to get myself something to drink, damn I hate these friggin heels is like trying to walk on string for me.

"God this is so stupid..." I mumbled to myself.

I finally made it to the punch and I got a cup and I started to pour the punch in.

"Hello Hanaki-chan!"

The yelling startled me and I dropped the cup on the ground. I quickly started to look around to see if anyone saw me drop it.

"Attendance!" I yelled for a janitor or someone to clean it up. Hey, the dress was to short, if I bent down, it'll rise up and--Im not given anyone the previlge. "I have no idea what happened but the cup magically walked to the end of the table and fell, could some get it please!" I yelled around.

While looking around I noticed a group of boys that were probaly the ones made this happen.

"Oh, ah, how ya'll doing." I said, trying to be unnoticed, while move the cup that fell, under the table with my foot.

"Hanaki you look so beautiful!"

"I cant wait to dance with you!"

"You are my ray of sunshine!"

"Dance with me till we drop!"

"No its going to be me!"

Alright this was to much for me, so I ran to Haruhi and hid behind her.

"Ruru if you love me you'll save me!"

She chuckled, "Alright just stay still."

"Thank you!"

"Alright wait in line and pray that you get choosen to dance with her!" I could hear Hikaru

"Yeah, back, back you creeps!" I saw Kaoru wacking them in a funny way that made me giggle other their idiotic ways.

My twins push them away and soon there were all gone. They walked over to me.

"You ok Hanaki?!" They both said hugging me protectively.

I started to hug them back.

"Yes I am, did I mention that I forgive you and love you both!"

"Yay!"

Then we heard a microphone feedback and looked up to where we were moments ago to see Tamaki with a microphone...Go Figure...

"Alright, attention everyone, we have the results for the winner of the Dance with Ourans very own Hanaki Fuijoka," He started to open the envolpe. "The winner is...Kei Yoshiro." Tamaki announced.

Guys whinning and groaning were heard and than I remember that I just met him yesturday.

"Kei?" I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to see Kei standing there in a tux.

"Shall we?" He said holding out his hand.

Tamaki than started screaming, "If you touch my daughter I'll-!" but than Kyoya came out with Mori and grabbed him.

"You tell'em boss!" Hikaru and Kaoru cheered him on.

I giggled a little and shook my head at them.

"Come on, lets go." I said as I put my hand in Kei's. When I did, he bend down and kissed it.

He smiled and started walking but stopped, "We'll be watching you..." I heard the twins said quietly and a bit threathening, I guess trying not to be heard from me, but I heard them.

Once we made it to the center the music started to play and we started to dance. I heard some girls squeal while we were dancing. I dont get whats the big deal were just dancing, not getting married.

"You look wonderful today Hanaki."

"Thanks, your not so bad yourself."

He than started to look around, I dont know why but I really didnt care so I didnt look.

"Im guessing your very close to the Host Club, huh?"

"Yeah kinda."

"I could tell, their kinda protective."

"They dont mean any harm."

**-Haruhi POV-**

I was standing next to the rest of the Host Club, leaning on the wall. I looked over and saw Tamaki and the twins next to each other.

"My sweet little girl! Why did this happen?!" He cried in a hankercheif, while the twins were, I guess, glaring at this Kei guy. "She's to young for this!"

I looked over to my younger twin, who looked alright but I could tell she was just acting. It looked like she was starting to get annoyed because she was keeping her eyes closed and she sighed before putting back a happy face for this guy.

Hikaru and Kaoru than stood next to me with their arms crossed.

"Whats wrong with the two of you?" I asked them.

"That guy is moving up on her to fast. Thats how you know he's no good." They said.

"And how?"

"Kissing her hand," Hikari said.

"And trying to smooth talk her." Kaoru added.

"Its not right." They said at the same time.

I raised my eyebrow at they, "Really?"

"Yeah."

I finally heard the music finish and I turned back to look at Hanaki to see that Kei kissed her cheek and walked off.

"Omigod! So kawaii!"

"Do you think there together?"

"They should be!"

Was all that was heard as she walk back toward me.

"Gosh these things are murders!" She yelled taking off her heels and pushing them Hikaru. "Hold that would yah?"

Kaoru than got a chair for her to sit down.

"Thanks." She than started to rub her feet.

"How was it?" I asked her.

She looked up to me and said, "Could of been better, he didnt stop talking though. Kinda annoying if you ask me."

"Really?"  
"Yeah yesturday he was alright, today different story."

The Tamaki tackled to the floor, "Hanaki, my little girl, did he do anything?! Try anything?! Tell me!"

"First off, GET OFF ME!"

~*~

**-Hanaki POV-**

I was leaning by the wall and than Hikaru and Kaoru came and leanned next to me. I saw Haruhi was standing next to a wall too on the far side of the room. I than saw that Kanako girl, alright ready for this plan to go into motion.

"There she is."

They looked over to Haruhi and nodded. They started to walk and grabbed my hands as I followed them back to a room as we waited there.

"Where's my Haruhi?"

"Oh dont worry, Mori-senpai is getting her as we speak." Hikaru told me.

"Alright."

Than Mori and Honey bursted through the door with Haruhi on Mori's shoulder.

"There she is." Kaoru said.

Mori than placed Haruhi down.

"You know, that you guys dont have to be so forceful."

"Forceful? How forceful." I said as I walked up to my sister and started to walk around her. "Mori-senpai were you forceful, did you leave any marks, how dare you!"

"Calm down Hana-chan, Takashi did hurt Haru-chan." Honey explained.

I looked back to Mori with a sorry face on. "Sorry Mori-senpai."

He cracked a small smiled and ruffled my hair.

"Hey! I went throught hell and back to do my hair." I said my hair.

"Anyway, here." Hikaru gave Haruhi a white package. "Put this on than come on out."

"Yeah!" Honey excaimed, pushing Haruhi into the dressing room with yellow curtains.

"Hanaki! Get in here!" Haruhi yelled throught the curtains.

I sighed, "Yes mommy dearest..." I said as I walked in."

"A little accident at the end of the night will be quiet thrilling. Remember Haruhi, there is only 20 miniutes till the party reaches its climax." We heard Kyoya say, as I help Haruh with her wig. "Suzushima is already waiting for you in the classroom across the hall."

Haruhi and I came out of the curtain; It was like deja vu, cause she looked just how she used to before school started and we came to Ouran. Than Hikaru and Kaoru started to do her make-up.

"We know this is the bosses plan, but its still unsettling." They said, still focused on her.

"Gentlemen, their you are, what are you doing. The guest are all waiting outside for-" Tamaki said as he bursted throught the door and stop mid-sentece once he saw Haruhi.

"Hey! We look like twins again!" I said as I hugged her.

"Hanaki please get off. Im already uncomfortable."

I gave her a _'Are You Serious'_ look, "Geez, I wonder that feels." I said sarcasticly.

"So what do you think?!" The twins yelled.

"Wow Haru-chan, you look cute!"

"My face feels heavy and its hard to walk in these shoes." Haruhi said; she looked like a robot while she was walking.

"Like I said, join the club." I yelled out to her,

"I dont get why Hanaki cant do this." Haruhi said, obiously annoyed.

"Because people already know me and stuff!" I answered as she started to roboticly walk to that Suzushima guy.

"Good luck Haruhi!" The twins and I yelled out.

Ok now Im starting to get nervous. She looked like she couldnt work thoses heels; I know that me neither, but hey I was kinda used to it now...sorta. And I dont want my Haruhi to get hurt.

"Its alright Hanaki," Kaoru said.

"Im sure Haruhi will be fine." Hikaru finished.

I bet my face was shocked cause I sure was. I didnt know that it was that obious that I was worried for her.

"Yeah, I know." I sighed.

~*~

I was standing outside on the balancy by myself when I see Kanako running with Suzushima running after her.

"Whats happening?"en started

"Im assuming she saw Haruhi." Kyoya said standing next to me.

"So all we did was make her upset?"

"Not nesserically." He said.

"Yeah, were showing her that he cares." The twins said as they started to walk next to were I was.

"So that was the plan."

"Yup! You know that." They said.

I smiled, "I dont really pay attention."

Than the spotlight turned on, on them and revealed that everyone was outside as well with the two lovebirds in the center.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Tamaki started to announce. "Its know time for the finally dance for this evenings festivies. The last waltsz of the night, the Host Club has shown, is this couple." I smiled at what we managed to do for the two of them.

But they were both shocked as well. Suzushima bowed and held out his hand.  
"Princess Kasuga, would you be willing to dance with me?" He asked, Kanko smiled then nodded her head.

They than started to dance and the Sakura cherry blossoms started to float around them. I know Im not the girly-moshing love stories kind of girl; but this was kinda romantic.

I than looked over to see Hikaru and Kaoru eating bananas. Why eat bananas now? I gave them a confused look and mouthed _'What are you too?'_ They put up the peace sign and smirked at me; I smirked back with a feeling in my stomach saying 'This is going to be fun'.

"Tonights queen is Princess Kanako Kasugaki.! Kaoru said.

"And she will recieved a kiss from our king...!" Hikaru said...wait a minute? What happened to their bananas?

"Are you ready?" Tamaki said seductivly.

"Haruhi Fuijoka will stand in for Tamaki!" Kaoru announced.

"Because, Kyoya said an accident at the end will heat things up." The twins said at the same time as Tamaki and Haruhi freaked out.

"What?!" I yelled.

"There is no way that Im going to kiss her." Haruhi stated.

"And Im not gonna let her." I added.

"If you do I'll cut your debt by one-thrid." Kyoya said, writting in his notebook.

"Will it is a peck on the cheek." We both said.

She started to walk down the stairs and I wished her good luck.

"Hey Hey! Could it be that this is Haru's first kiss?" Honey asked me. I nodded my head.

"Actually, yeah it is."

Tamaki than started to run toward her, "Wait Haruhi!" He yelled and slipped on the banana peel I saw the twins eating before. When he slipped on the banana peel, he pushed Haruhi on the back, making her kiss Kanako on the lips instead of the cheek!

My mouth dropped and I started to feel dizzy from the shock. I started to slipp a bit but than I held on to Hikaru and Kaoru for support and they held me up. "Tamaki; the friggin moron..." I said a little shock--but than I got over it and started to laugh, and my twins started to laugh right along with me.

Also what made me laugh even harder was the priceless look on Tamaki's face, and it made me practically cry.

I didnt even want to come today; bu in the end I enjoyed it. Well, the kiss was to much but hey it did leave things heated. =]


	7. Chapter 7

"Welcome!" We yelled together while standing at the enterance and the girls start to come in. The cherry blossoms were around, a sure sign that they're in full bloom and looked completely amazing. Mori, Honey, and my Ruru were dressed in the classic, traditional japanese attire. Tamaki, Kyoya, and the twins were dresses like servants and a classy way. I, on the other hand was forced to were this japanese kimono that my gooballs made me wear...I swear they're trying to girly-fi me!

"Which cup would me princess like to drink?" Tamaki said after naming a whole bunch of cups that I would never be able to remember in a million years.

"Beautiful, there british antiques, arent they? Which one do you like the most?" One of Tamaki clients asked.

"Which one? Know of these could compear to my princess..." Tamaki said and his charming voice.

"Oh wow, I dont know what to say."

Ok, Ive heard Tamaki say some wack things but that was diffiantly the cheesyest one I heard so far. I wouldnt know if that was a compliment or not to be compeared to a small hallow tea cup. But knowing me, I wouldve slapped him before I would find out. Damn Im to aggressive, hehe.

"Hanaki are you thinking about slapping Tamaki-senpai?" Haruhi asked.

"Hehe, is it that obivous?" I said rubbing the back of my neck.

"Well for me yeah, I know you to well."

I smiled at her.

"Oh I cant take it! Its to beautiful!" I turned around to see one of Hikaru and Kaoru's customers about to faint and--why is Hikaru sucking Kaoru's finger? Seriously, how much love can they share?

I started to walk over to them to get a closer look after I told Haruhi I'd be back.

"You guys just love to confuse these girls, huh?" I said walking to them.

"Hanaki!" They cheered.

"Hey boys!" I laughed.

They came and hugged and I hugged back. But than I remembered they're customers! I pulled back and looked to see Kyoya talking to them...wtf is he doing with the twins girls? He was talking about how the cherry blosoms are in bloom and how beautiful they looked--did I just say that like 10 minutes ago?!

"And..." Kyoya told the girls and grabbed out a magazine of the twins on it. "I have made a photo collection that captures these beautiful scenes that go on everyday. By the way, while there's a version for each one of our members. Including Hanaki." Kyoya said.

"Huh? Creepy stalker say what?!" I snatched the magazine out of his hand with me in it.

I started flipping through the pages and there were pictures of me staring off into space, doing my work, hanging out with Haruhi, and everything! HOW DID HE GET THESES?!

"Oh, and I also have the Trouble Trio series." Kyoya than pulled out another magazine with me and the twins on it!

"Kyoya-senpai...youe scaring me." I stated. But I just thought of something, "Trouble Trio? Were did that come from?"

"Hm, oh. You and twins seem to have a liking with each other and the three of you are a bit mischeivious. Its a name I heard around and decided it fitted you three well." He finished explaining.

I was just left with my mouth wide-open.

Kyoya turned back to the girls, "If you buy them all there's a special set price." The girls immediately jumped off their seats and pulled their wallets out.

"So thats how we've been getting founds..." The twins said. "Well buy the one with Hanaki in it!" They said digging in their pockets for their wallets.

"Say whaaat?!" Omigod are they actually serious?! They see me almost everyday why do they need to buy a magazine of me!

"Actually, also give us with the one of all three of us!" They announced taking out even more money.

"What-huh-you know what! Im out!!" I started to walk off and I noticed Haruhi sitting down with Mori and Honey in the tea ceramony. I walked over and sat next to Haruhi and watched as Honey was preparing the tea...but it was like, spilling everywere. I didnt know if I should tell him or not cause he looked very determind and Im not even sure if there even tea in that thing anymore...

"Ruru..." I whispered. She turned and looked at me.

"Yeah but look at him, I dont know if we should..."

"Your right..."

"Mitsukuni," Mori said as he leaned in, "You spilled to much."

The moment that left his mouth Honey stopped.

"He told him!" Me and Haruhi whispered.

The customers were shocked and watched the scene intensly. There was only a drop of tea in it. Honey looked like he was about to cry.  
"Honey! I'll take it! It looks so delicious!" One of the girls said.

"Yeah Honey-senpai, I could never do a good job like that!" I tried to incurage him.

"Yes! This is exactly the amount I wanted to drink. That's amazing Honey. How did you know?" The other one told him.

"Really?!" Honey said, turning back to his old self again.

**~*~**

"Haruhi, Hanaki. How are you two doing, are you enjoying yourselves?" Tamaki asks us.

"Tamaki-senpai...?" We said to him.

"A cherry blossom viewing banquet is not bad either, right? Indeed, in our case. We're busier being loved than spreading love to others. Me and Haruhi looked at him like he was crazy...He can be over dramatic at times.

"Oh wow senpai, your blooming in more ways than one." Haruhi said slightly irrated.

"You've noticed," He than did a pose thingy. "Yes, my beauty is quiet perfect and in full bloom. I bet you'll fall for me soon." He winked at her.

"Isnt someone full of himself..." I mumbled.

"I swear this guy lives his life unaware of the hardships in this word." Haruhi mumbled, making me giggle and I nodded my head.

Than I felt arms go around me and I saw arms go around Haruhiand I noticed that it was the twins that was holding us.

"Hanaki! Haruhi! Have you decided on what to take for your elective courses this term?" The twins asked us.

I saw Tamaki stop and over react when he saw us and the twins.

"How about Coversational French?" Kaoru said pulling out the list of the class scduale.

"I dont know..." Haruhi said.

"Maybe, learning a new language might be fun." I said.

"I think the four of us should take it together, Because you know we're..." Hikaru suggested and the twins turned around to face Tamaki.

"In the same class together." They both said at the same time and gave Tamaki mischevious smirks.

Tamaki went into his little emo corner next to one of the cherry blossoms.

"Say, mommy dear?" Tamaki said cringed down.

"What is it...daddy?" Kyoya said playing along with Tamaki's little game, writing in his notebook.

"I have a new theroy. I mean, its just my hypothesis but it seems by being in the same class, Hikaru and Kaoru get to spend more time with my little girls. Than I do. This gives them the chance to get close to them and if that happens-"

"Tamaki. Are you just now figuring that out." Kyoya stated, causing Tamaki to act as if he was just hit with lightning.

Then Kyoya suddenly made a board appear.  
"H-How did that get here?" I asked and pointed to the board as I walked over to them.

"In one day the twins roughly spend nine hours together on campus with both Haruhi and Hanaki." Kyoya said and pointed to the pie chart with twins written on it. Then pointed to the other one of Tamaki's. "However, your interactions with them are limited to the one to two hour time period in this club." Kyoya said, I did the math in my head.

I looked at the board better.

"So you just spend about 3% of our lives in just one day." I explained.

"UH! I DONT WANT TO HEAR IT! I DONT WANT TO HEAR IT!!" Tamaki yelled as he anime cried and covered his ears dramaticly. "You listen to me girls!" He said as he grabbed both me and Haruhi. "I want you to stop spending time with thoses shady twins for now on!"

"Which twins? Us?" I just wanted to mess with him.

"NO! THEM!" He pointed to Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Who are you calling shady!" Hikaru protested.

"Yeah! Take a good look at yourself boss!" Kaoru added.

"No offense Tamaki-senpai, but if it does offend you, oh well. They do make a point that you have no right to be calling anyone shady when you yourself are." Hey, he aint getting away with messing with my twins.

"My little girl is taking the shady twins side..." He cried.

I got an idea, "Yeah, you need to cut the cord, _daddykins_."

Than Tamaki started to freak out like he just relised something. "Oh yeah...Oh yeah!" Blondie yelled then clenched his hand. "All faults lie on the fact that you're hiding your gender as a girl from everyone! You need to return to your normal student girl life. Get surrounded by your girlfriends, and have a healthy student lifestyle: That is daddy's wish!" He screamed.

"Who are you calling daddy?" She mumbled annoyed.

"Change right now! Change right now!" He said as he started to shake her.

"Hey! Lay off!" I yelled at him as I snatched Haruhi away from him.

"Dont worry boss, you dont have to rush things. She gonna be found out sooner or later." Hikaru stated.

"Yeah, Phyiscal Exams are the day after tommorrow." Kaoru stated as well.

"Physical..." Haruhi said.

"Exams.." I finished, as I looked at her, who is still in my arms.

They all started to freak out too.

"Thats right, I forgot all about it." Kyoya said while him and the rest of the Host Club were looking at Haruhi.

"Thats a first..." I mumbled.

"Than that means," Haruhi said as I started to let go and she placed her finger under her chin as she started to think. "Theres no doubt, that they're gonna figure out that Im really a girl."

"Yeah, thats true" I added.

The Host Club looked electricfied.

**~*~**

**-Narators POV-**

"He must be having a great day dream." Honey stated.

"He's kinda freaking me out."

"Envious Hikaru?" Tamaki said. "Well you wasted your time blinded by your jelousy, I already seen the outcome of this charad."

"This Anime is obviusly a romantic school comedy. Haruhi and I are the main characters, which means we are love interest."

"Yeah? Than what are we?" Kaoru and Hikaru asked.

"You, boys, are the homosexual supporting cast." Tamaki than through a line between us and him. "So please make sure you dont sross this line."

"You got to be kidding." The twins said.

"Hey listen boss I dont think you get it." Hikaru said.

"If word gets out that Haru-chan is actually a girl than she wont be able to be in the Host Club anymore." Honey explained.

"Yeah, and that means that Hanaki wont be able to be in it either if Haruhi isnt. It'll be like losing both of them in one shoot." Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"But if Haru-chan started wearing girls clothes, I bet she would be even cuter than she is now!"

"She and Hanaki dressed like normal girls in middle school, well we know that Haruhi did, they most of been pretty popular with the boys." Hikaru said.

"Yeah, according to my invigative reports, a boy would declear their undying love to one of them or both of them each month for the least." Kyoya stated.

"Oh I see. That means that the boss would even be able to get close to them anymore. We could cause we have the same classes with them all day long." Kaoru said.

"No way..." Tamaki said.

**~*~**

**-Hanaki POV-**

"Hey guys!" I said as she and Haruhi entered.

"Sorry were late, we-" She didnt get to finish when Tamaki grabbed her.

"Dont worry Haruhi, well keep your secret safeq No one will find out that your really a girl during tommorrow's Physical Exams! So please stay our beloved secret princess!" Didnt I ask him to clam down before?

Haruhi blinked, "Sure..."

"Tamak-senpai did you take your pills?" I asked.

"You know what, I think both of us would be a little peeved if we had to watch all the guys flirt with Haruhi. I mean, watching them try and flirt with Hanaki is already ticking us off." Hikaru said.

"Yeah so that settles it." Kaoru said.

Than a board appear from god know where, and had a pla to keep Haruhi's real gender a secret.

"Alright pat attention men! At tomorrows Physical Exams, take postition A. And than wait for your orders." Tamaki adviced.

"Yes Sir!" The retorted.

Where the hell are we...the milatary?

"I got it." Haruhi said and I looked at her. "You guys are worried that if they find out that Im a girl I wont be able to be a Host and wont be able to repa our debt."

"That could be it. Than we have to figure out a new method by than..." I said thinking. "How much do we have left to pay?"

"About 5 million yen."

"We could get jobs or something."

Me and Haruhi we looking out of the window trying to figure out how to pay back our debt. What I didnt know was that the others behind us were sweatdropping at us.

"Well," I started.

"I looks like we have to find another way to pay you back." We both started to laugh a little.

"Boss do something! The subject and the helper doesnt seem to have any motavation!" The twins yelled.

"Why did we have to get stuck with such troublesome heroines!" Tamaki said as he got up and pointed at us. "Are you saying that you hate this club!"

"To honest I'll have to say yes." Haruhi said bluntly. I just nodded.

Tamaki than went to sulk in his corner like he usually does.

"Like I have nothing aganist you guys, none of us do, its just that we have better things to do than this." I answered.

"Yeah, its not bad here but if it gets out that Im a girl there nothing I can do about it, you know."

"Its like she doesnt care one way or another." Hikaru said.

"This Haruhi were talking about, _my_ sister. Its in are genes to go with the flow and the flow so happens to be that she might be revealed."

"Before we do anything else we have to find a way to motavate them!" Kaoru exclaimed.

Mori than snapped his figures, "Fancy Tuna." Was all he said to get our attention. Oh yeah, they did get us any last time!

"Oh thats right, you didnt get the chance to eat any during the last episodes party, did you?" Tamaki tha raised his head and had werid freaky white eyes!

If he wanted to fight fire with fire and rub it in, Im gonna rub something in that will eat at him...!

"Oh yeah! Thats why you didnt get to dance with me either!" I stuck my tongue out at him. He than went back to his corner of woe.

"Did you hear that? Haruhi and Hanaki hasnt ever eaten Fancy Tuna before, isnt that aweful...?" Hikaru whispered to Kaoru, with the intention to be loud enough to be heard by us. and with some creepy face to.

"Oh wow, talk about a difficult childhood." Kaoru whispered back loudly.

"Only if Haru-chan and Hana-chan can stay in the Host Club they could eat all the yummy things they want to eat when ever they want." Oh great, they got Honey to join in.

"Oh dont be silly, just because we're poor and never ate it before we wouldnt cave in and fool everyone about my gender just to try some Fancy Tuna!" Haruhi said with a laugh in the end; meaning on thing; she's giving in.

"Be strong!" I yelled and than turned at them. "You guys are just plain cruel."

I saw the twins smirk. I sighed.

"Are we really gonna get to try it." We both said.

They laughed in victory. The twins than came and put their arms over my shoulder, "Dont worry Hanaki, your gonna get some soon."

"Yeah I better." I mumbled.

They laughed once again and I smiled at them


	8. Chapter 8

**The next morning**

"We will begin conducting phyiscal examinations shortly. All students please report to the clinic in your respected school buliding." The lady over the speakers annouced, as all of us were walking throught the hallway to go for our physical.

I was walking with Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi there through the large crowd of students, which, by the way, wouldnt stop friggin shoving me!

"Hey watch it! What do you have, TWO LEFT FEET?!" I yelled at them through the hall.

Most of the people stopped and turned to my direction, guessing what was going.

"And what are you look-!" I didnt get to finish as my mouth was covered by two hands, Hikaru and Kaoru's.

"Haha, dont worry about it." Kaoru said with a nervous smile.

"Yeah, move along." Hikaru said with the same nervous smile as his mirroring twin.

I was muffling things that were'nt so lady like under their hands as Haruhi pushed us away to where we heading off in the first place. But, these oh so genius twins still didnt let me go so I did the first thing that came in mind.

"Ow!" The both yelled shaking both of their hands as they removed it from my mouth. "She bit us!" They yelled at Haruhi.

"Than dont put your hands over my mouth!"

"Would you three calm down?" Haruhi said annoyed at our childishness.

I sighed and nodded for her sake. "Alright, sorry for biting you." I mumbled. "I just dont like people bumping into me and getting away with it."

"Your forgiven Hanaki." The twins said grining.

I just smiled.

**~*~**

"Yeah what was that Formation A you guys were talking about? What do they do during Phyiscal Exams here at Ouran anyway?" Haruhi asked the twins. I was a bit curious about that too.

"Oh its no different than any other school." Hikaru stated.

"Yeah, why would a Physical Exam be different for us just because were rich?" Kaoru said.

Haruhi and I chuckled thinking about it. Yeah, why would it be different. They would just probaly put us in a room, check us, and be on our way. Right?

"Your right. I didnt think of it that way." Haruhi said as we stood right in front of the door.

She twisted the knob and a bright light shone. Once my eyes were adjusticed to it I saw a HUGE line of doctors on the right and the equal amount of nurses to the right! What the fudge it going on!

"Welcome student!" The two group of medical specialists said in harmony. Oh great...now they think there the Host Club. This deja vu all over again.

Haruhi and I got gray and shudder at the sight.

"N-No way..." Was all I could say.

"But what--what is all of this?" Haruhi said, still in shock.

"Just another Physical Exam." Hikaru said, walking past us.

"The usual." Kaoru also said walking past us.

"Usual?" We both say looking at each other saying _'They're so full of themselves'_

"Excuse me Hitachiin brothers," This nurse lady said walking up to them. "Following me this way to have your height measured."

"Sure thing." They walked off and followed her.

"Mr and Ms Fuijoka?" A nurse with short brown hair said coming up next to us. "I'll be your nurse for your Physical Exam."

Me and Haruhi nodded. Haruhi grabbed my arm and dragged me down the big red carpet, following the nurse. While walking down the carpet I turn my head to see a crazy sight.

"Uh...Ruru? Why is Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai dresses like doctors?" I asked.

She turned her head and looked just as shocked as me. "Honey-senpai! Mori-senpai!" She yelled.

They both put their finger to their mouth like saying to be quiet. I giggled at them, they looked so goofy with those big circle glasses. And, come on, who wouldnt know that was them.

"Its so obvious." Haru said. I giggled again and nodded.

"I got thoses two for back-up in case anything happens." Kyoya said... Wait, how'd he get there?

"But why are they in doctor disguises?" We both asked.

"They're just helping to set the mood."He pushed his glasses up. "Disguises help make this feel like a real mission."

"Huh?" Haruhi said.

"You must be really desperate, huh James Bond?" I smirked as I teased him.

He cleared his thoart and pushed his glasses up again. I took that as saying I won. So my smirk got larger.

Haruhi pointed to this one docter who was talking to a girl from our class. Talking all nice and lieing a bit in a way.

"Dont you think its werid. That the doctors here are all nice?" Haruhi asked, looking at the doctor and the girl.

"I sure do." I said.

"There chosen by the schools chairman. This may be a school but its still a business. Therefore, He wants to keep the students happy. After all, the students that attend Ouran Academy come from rich families and have their own pricate doctors. So this, is just a formality." Kyoya finished explaining.

And let me tell you something, that was the longest explainion I heard so far. All he couldve said was _The chairman just want the students to be happy._ Not go into such a long detail. Both Haruhi and I were a bit irrated.

"Theses damn rich people..." We both than walked away.

"Hey, where are my twins?" I asked Haruhi.

She shrugged her shoulders.

"Hitachiin brothers, would you please come with me so we can do your chest measements." I heard some girl say.

I turned my head to see them. "There they are." I said with a smiled.

"You could use this area behind the curtins to undress." The girl turned out to be another nurse.

You looked around and saw that all the girls were jittery--well, more than usual. I sighed. Were theses girls really this desperate, and dont they have boyfriends? Like, I dont have one and they dont see me go boy-crazy.

"Doesnt matter to me." Hikaru said, starting to take off his shirt.

"Yeah, we're no shy. Why need a curtin?" Kaoru by also taking off his shirt.

As soon as both of the shirts hit the floor, the girls when crazy! I sweat-dropped.

"Theses girls are harmone crazy!" I yelled.

"You see girls, a rather impressive turn out today. Physical Exam day is quiet popular with ladies." Kyoya said with a smile.

"Whats wrong with the girls at this school?" Haruhi said with her eye twitching.

"I guess when you have money you loses your commen sense." I joked, making Haruhi laugh a little.

I looked back and saw Honey with his mouth right open and with a cute face on

They started with their brotherly love thing again. I stiffed a giggle from the things they were saying.

Than I was starting to get a little bored so I wanted to have a little fun...=]

"Hey cuties!" I yelled cup my hands around my mouth. "Take the rest off and than I'll really be entertained!!"

Come on, someone had to say it... Im the voice of the harmone crazy girls at this school, hehe.

After saying that, the girls really started to lose it and some fainted, thank god that there were a million docters here. Hikaru and Kaoru were a little blushing so that made me chuckle. But my fun didnt last for long cause SOMEONE; i.e. Haruhi; started to drag me away.

"Hey! What gives I was having fun back there!" I whinned.

"Yeah but that doesnt mean that you can try to get the twins killed." Haruhi lictured.

"I would never!"

"Than hush!"

"Jeez, what crawled up your butt today..." I mumbled.

And before I knew it...she was gone.

"Huh? Sweetie?! Haruhi?! Damnit! I lost her..." I said the last thing to myself.

"Hanaki!"

"There's our little riot maker."

And there goes two familiar I know so well.I turned to see Hikaru and Kaoru still shirtless walking over to me.

"Hey boys, why didnt you put your shirts back on." I asked.

"I thought you want everything off." Hikaru said with a smirk.

"Yeah, wasnt it you that was _begging_ in the back of the crowd." Kaoru said mirroring the smirk.

I narrowed my eyebrows, "Are you mocking me?"

"Maybe." They said. "But are you ready to be _really_ want to be entertained?"

"What you talking about?"

"You'll see." They said smirking which made me smirk. Knowing them and their mischeif, this ought to be good.

", are you ready to be mesured now?" The nurse said outside of the yellow curtin.

Fui-whadda now?

"Did she just say Fuijoka?"

Everything had a eerie slience as the girls were huddling around the yellow curtin.

"Yes," A deep voice was heard and I was sure as hell that wasnt my sister. It opened to reveal Tamaki standing there with a brown wig that looked like Haruhi's hair. "Im Haruhi Fuijoka." he said, getting into character. My mouth just dropped open from the shock. Who was this guy kidding! The was just to tall to be my Haruhi and the brown wig just made his blue eyes just stand out way too much! Anyone could notice them from across the room. And it was so obvious that it was Tamaki because the fangirls figured it out, so you know it had to be REALLY obvious. They kept talking about how he was cosplaying Haruhi, and thats when I cracked. I just bursted out laughing! I couldnt take it anymore! The twins shortly joined me laughing.

"Is-is that what you mean!" I laughed out.

"Yeah!!" They shook their head wildly.

"I give you big points!!" I than dropped to my knee's cause I could support myself any longer. "Ow! Ow! It hurts!"

"I cant believe he actually fell for it!!" Hikaru laughed out.

"They reganized him!! I told you they see through it!" Kaoru added with the same laughter.

Tamaki was shocked that people figured him out and had a clear blush from the embarrasment right now. He than grabbed the wig and throw it to the ground and anger. He grabbed Hikaru nearly choking him.

"YOU JERKS! YOU SAID THERE WAS NO WAY THE GIRLS WOULD FIGURE IT OUT THAT IT WAS ME!" Tamaki yelled, without a doubt mad.

"Its pay back for calling us the homosexual supporting cast!" Hikaru said.

I started to calm down a bit and I tried to get up, but that didnt work so I crawled over to Tamaki, laughing all the way there. Once I got to him I grabbed his leg and I started to punch him there.

"Get--Get off of him!" I yelled/laughed.

"Why?!" Tamaki yelled anime crying as he let go.

Hikaru fell next to me and we started to laugh harder again and Kaoru landed on the other side of me and we started to hug each other and kept laughing.

I than stopped and exhaled deeply and chuckled a little and look at Hikaru.

"Homosexual supporting cast?" I smriked

"The boss was day dreaming something yesturday." He told me.

Wow Tamaki is such a dumbass. I wonder what he was thinking about...second thought, I dont even want to know... I still giggled though just thinking how he was probaly acting.

**~*~**

Yeah so after all of that was put behind us, Kyoya actually had a back up and thoses doctors back there actually works for him. Who knew? Anyway, me and Haruhi our on our way to the Boy Clinic for our exam.

"Oh! Here we are!" I yelled and I pointed at the door. We both knocked on it.

"Yes?" A feminine voice was heard through the other side of the door.

We opened it to reveal a lady with her long brown hair in a ponytail and with glasses and a lab coat.

"Fujioka's, right? I'm aware of your situation." She asked. I smiled and nodded.

"Yup, that's us!" I answered. The doctor smiled and nodded.  
"Alright, I'll examine the oldest first. Please take off your clothes over there." She told us and pointed over to a curtain.

Haruhi nodded ad I smiled at her as she entered the curtain. While Haruhi was in there I just stood in the same spot looking around. The doctor looked at me and smiled and I smiled back.

"How you doing." I said.

"Im fine , and yourself?"

"Great. And please dont call me , it makes me sound old and stuff. My names Hanaki."

She chuckled,"Alright Hanaki, there magazines and other reading material over by the waiting section."

There was a waiting section? How come I didnt notice? Am I really that dense? Why am I asking so mant questions?!

"Thanks."

I walked over and looked at the things they had there was nothing but junk and fashion magazines. I had a feeling that before the school end; Im not gonna be me anymore... sad face.

Than I heard the door open and I turned my head in that direction. I saw this freaky looking doctor run into the curtains that my sister was in! I dropped the magazine and ran into the curtain after in to find that this dude had his hand on her mouth!

"Hey what the hell do you think your doing?!" I yelled at him and he turned around.

"Please miss you dont understand-!" He started off.

"Tama-chan kick!" Tamaki came out of nowhere and kick that guy straight in the face that knock him to the other of the wall and actually dented it...owie.

"One, good looks that attract the public eye." The twins said.

Kyoya than walked out of the shadows, "Two, more wealth than you can imagine."

"Three, shevering that cant overlook..." Mori said.

"The hideious wickedness of this world." Honey contiued.

Tamaki than put his shirt over Haruhi's head, "Thats what makes up the Ouran Host Club!!"

"We're here so watch out!" They all said fearlessly while me and Haruhi just stood there.

"Wow, you guys even got a moto...you guys have it all." I stated.

"Please dont hurt me! Spare me my life!" The guy pledded and bowed down before us. "Im a doctor and I came her to look for my daughter. I work in the next town over. My name is Yabu." And sudenly out of nowhere, here comes his life story.

"Wait, did he just say his name is Yabu?" Hikaru said.

"Thats crazy! What a terrible name for a doctor." Kaoru contiued.

"Unless he's a quack." I said bluntly. They noddd their heads.

"Im here because I was hoping to see my daughter. You see my wife left me last month and took my daughter with her. And I know that she atteneds school here."

"I dont want to be a bother but, why did your wife leave you?" Haruhi asked sweetly.

I kinda spaced out here, but I do remember him saying something about him taking I. instead of money and he was going into debt and she went to her moms house with his daughter and left.

"But I wanted to see my daughter one more time so I came here to look for her. But once I got here I got mistaken for a doctor here to exam students." He explained.

"Well of course, your wearing a lab coat." Hikaru said with a matter-of-factly face."

"Anyone would mistake you." Kaoru said with the same face.

"Come on, your a doctor and you couldnt figure that out?" I said a little snottier than I wanted to.

"And than, it happened," He told us how he tried to ask this girl for help and she ended up screaming her lungs out, calling him a pervert. He I would do the same thing and call him a pervert, espiecially when I saw him touching Haruhi. He's lucky I didnt sock in the mouth like I usually would if I see someone messing with my sister. But no...Tamaki just had to come in and kick him and spoil all my fun...jackass.

"Thats so tradgic!!" Tamaki came to confert the man, and was anime crying along with him.

"I think you might have the wroung place dude..." I said.

"Yes, I think your looking for Ouran Public High School, this is Ouran Acdamey, a private instituation." Kyoya added.

"A.K.A as is in--wrong school, your kid doesnt come here." I spoke again.

The guys face was HILARIOUS!! He went into a shock stage! It was like he was completely lost and embarrsed. Shit, I'd be too if I didnt know my own daughters school...

"Man thats pretty sad. You dont even know the school your daughter goes to?" Hikaru said.

"I bet your relationship is messed up because you dont listen to her, not because of some debt." Kaoru added.

"Wow Kyo-chan, Hana-chan, thats impressive! How did you figure out he had the wroung school?" Honey asked us.

I looked at Kyoya and asked, "Well Im not shocked that he catched on." I said with a smirk.

"What do you mean, 'catched on'?" Kaoru asked.

"You want go first Kyoya-senpai?" I asked.

"Yes, I will. There's no way that a daughter of a small town doctor would get into such a alite school like Ouran." He said smiling wickedly.

I had a annoyed look on my face and so did Haruhi, "Well, I was going to say when he said debt and IOUs I knew he couldnt afford it for his daughter to get in. And if they cant pay, they cant get in without a schlorship like me and Haruhi have, and as far that I know, were the only ones in this school that have 'em." I said my assumition.

Than I felt like I was stuck in between a sandwich when Hikaru and Kaoru came and bear hugged me, "Aw! Our Hanaki is smart!" They exclaimed.

"And what did you think I was?!" I yelled a them.

"Kyoya," I heard Tamaki and we all turned our heads in that direction. "Could you get a map of all the public schools in this area. I would like to help this man find his daughter." He said caringly looking at the man.

"Whatever you say." Kyoya went and walked away.

I looked at Tamaki again and smiled. That was nice of him.

**~*~**

We walked Yabu out and he thanked us fo his help. Sure the guy was a quack, but he did have good intentions and you know what? Thats good enough for me.

"Are you sure about this?" Hikaru said, as all of us was looking at Yabu walk off.

"After all, if he does manage to find his daughter, there's no grantee that she'll want to speak with him" Kaoru added.

"Well than, thats something he has to figure out by himslef." Tamaki said.

"Im sorry about this guys," Haruhi said.

"But could you get out." I contiued.

They all looked shocked by our words.

"Haruhi, are you still anger with me! Are you and Hanaki thinking about quiting the Host Club!" Tamaki yelled nervously.

Haruhi and I looked at each other and burst out laughing. Are they serious?!

"Dont be stupid senpai!" I said.

"Yeah, I still have a exam to finish as a _male_ student of course." Haruhi said with a smile.

"Yeah, you get rid of us that easily." I said smiling, putting an arm around Haruhi.

"Ah, but let us explain." Haruhi started out. "We're not doing this because your bribing us with food..."

"We're doing it because we have a debt to pay." We said together smiling.

There was a small tint of pink on Tamaki's cheeks...before he attacked us!

"You two are so cute!!" He yelled. "I can see right through the two of you! Your both after that fancy tuna!!"

"Hey! Senpai get off!"

"Yeah you blond petavile get off us!"

"Leave Hanaki alone boss!"

We all yelled randomly. I bet you can tell who's whom.

"Senpai cut it out! Hey! Dont touch me there!" Haruhi yelled at Tamaki.

"WHAT YOU DO?!" I yelled as I punch Tamaki's face, which send him to the other side of the room.

"Red card!" The twins yelled in union as they walked over to Tamaki.

"It looks like Tamaki-senpai," Hikaru started out.

"Is the real pervert!" Kaoru added as he and Hikaru poked Tamaki's semi-unconious body.

But as soon as he heard the twins, he sprung back to yell, "ITS NOT LIKE THAT!"

"I dont care!! WOULD YOU ALL GET OUT OF HERE!!" Haruhi yelled.

"IF YOU DONT THEY'LL BE A FIST IN YOUR FACE!!" I yelled, making them all scruble out of the room. "That was easy I said dusting my hands.

"I think it was a bit to much." Haruhi stated.

"Nah, I dont think so."

"Um, would you please go ahead and finish your exams...please?" The doctor lady said, I guess a bit shaken up by our last little _inncident_.

Woah, I forgot she was even there...

"Sorry!" We both yelled as Haruhi went back behind the curtains and I sat back down.

Exam day was a bit more...doctor-ish than I wanted it to be. Oh well, Im starting to think this is just the begining...CANT WAIT! =]

**Thanks for reading!! =] I would like to dedicate this chapter to the following people who message me about the story! Thanks so much and I hope you liked it!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Open for business**

"Oh Tamaki, dearest Tamaki, why are you so beautiful?" Beautiful this lady says. Well I think annoying...

"Im hoping to catch your eye. Even for one moment..." Uh, this guy can charm a snake cant he...?

But ok this is getting boring. Today the theme for the club is some sort of traditional japanese komono thing. Weak, huh? Anyway, guess what? For the second time, these _people_ made me wear ANOTHER flippin komono!

Ah, the things I do for my sister...

_-Flashback-_

_"Alright gang! Today were going to be dressed up in this terrific komonos!" Tamaki said in his usual cheery attitude._

_"Blondie say what?" I said._

_"Come on Hanaki," Hikaru said putting his arm around me._

_"Dont be rude. Do it for Haruhi?" Kaoru said doing the same thing._

_Speaking of which, where is she?_

_"Where is Haruhi?"_

_"Getting dressed...and you will too." The twins said, smirking._

_"No! G-Get away! You two tourcher me to much! Your not getting me again!" I said back away from them as they started to get closer to me._

_As I was backing up I bumped into something and I turn to see Haruhi dressed in a komono with something like a clip in her hair._

_"Hanaki remember, our debt?" She said looking at me. I started to mumble somethings that girls my age shouldnt say. "Please, for me?" Oh no she didnt. She's not playing this game, and Im not about to lose!_

_I turned my back and crossed my arms and 'hmph'ed with my eyes closed. I opened one eye to see Haruhi with a begging face._

_"Please Haruhi, dont do this to me." She didnt stop. "AH! Fine! Just stop with the look and the begging!"_

_She smiled, "Thanks Nana."_

_"Yeah, yeah, whatever. You lost your right to call me 'Nana'..." She smiled and rolled her eyes at my immaturiaty._

_-End of Flashback-_

So thats how Im dressed like this. Cause I cant refuse my sister. Great, I found a weakness of mine right now.

"Look! Hanaki looks adorable!" I heard some customers squal and took a few pics.

Smile and dont say anything...

I was carrying a tray of tea to my twins and their customers. "Oh hey Hanaki. How do you like the komono? We were just telling these lovely ladies of our mothers kindness to make these for the club." So no wonder they wanted me to where this one so much. "We had our mother especially make yours." They both said.

Thoses troublesome...

"We were also telling them how our grandmother helped us get dress." Kaoru said.

"But you know the only one that will be undressing you is me...Kaoru." Hikaru said as him and Kaoru started to get into there homo mode.

No matter how much this thing creeps me out, its surprisingly hard to look away and does interest me in a way.

"Hikaru, your embarrsing me in front of everybody...including Hanaki..." They looked at me as if telling me to join secretly.

Hey, Im bored and it looks like fun.

"But you know what," I said in my most saductive voice, as I near them a bit. I could already see the slight pink tint on there cheeks. "I'll be observing you..." I said nearing with each word to them. "...from a distance." I praticlly whispered.

Their customers went crazy and started to squaling like no tomorrw.

"SO! MUCH! LOVE!" Than they passed out. Was I really that good? Huh, maybe I am cut out for this.

I just shrugged and looked at Hikaru and Kaoru. They were still slightly blushing, I giggled and waved at them; you know, by moving all my fingers kinda wave. Than I went out to look for Haruhi. I found her; she was looking at us.

"Hey Ruru." I said smiling.

"What was all that about?" She asked.

"Oh that," I pointed my thumb back to the direction I was a moment ago. "Just having some fun and helping Kyoya-senpai finncially." I said smirking.

"Finncially?"

"Just spreading the love."

"Oh look! The Fuijoka twins are adorable together!" I heard a girl squeal.

"Fuijoka twins?" Why are they refering to us like that? We both looked at each other.

"Haru-chan, Hana-chan!" We both turn to see Honey crying with a sandel in his hand.

"What wrong Honey-senpai?" We both asked.

Honey came and hugged my waist. "I dont know how but I lost one of my sandels."

"Aw, you poor thing." Sorry, I cant help it. I have a weakness for Honey. So that why I hugged him back.

"But you were just wearing them, werent you?" Haruhi asked Honey.

"Mitsukini," Honey turned around and Mori put on the other sandel.

"Takashi...?" Honey said with a bit of tears still in his eyes.

"I noticed you dropped it." Honey threw his arms around Mori and hugged him, crying.

"Takashi!"

The girl were going on about how sweet that was.

"It looks like tears are popular with the ladies today." Haruhi stated.

"Now that you mention it..." Thats right...first it was Tamaki, than the Kaoru, and now Honey...Ok...WHATS GOING ON?!

"How are they able to cry so easily?" Haruhi asked.

"You got me."

Haruhi than accidently bumped into Kaoru. When she did something fell from his sleeve. I went over and picked it up and when I saw what it was, I got a anime vein mark. Haruhi than walked over next to me and had the same look on her face as me.

"Whats this?" We both said irritated.

"For your information its common for a host to use Eye Drops." Kaoru stated.

"Yeah, no women alive can resist a man on the brig of tears." Hikaru added.

"I sure as hell can." I told them.

"Except for you," Koaru said.

"Somethings wrong with you." Hikaru contiued.

"Why I ought..." I said, rolling up my sleeve.

Haruhi than put her arm up infront of me, signaling for me to stop. She than looked up at the twins.

"Thats cheating." She said. Thats true.

"Oh dont be a party pooper." Hikaru told Haruhi.

"Here," Kaoru said diiging through his sleeve. "This is for you two." He gave us each a boxed little sweet.

We both looked at it in our hands and than at them.

"Its for us?" We both said.

"Arent you two the cutest!" Hikari and Kaoru exclaimed.

"We didnt know that you like sweets Haruhi?" One of Haruhi's fangirls said.

"Well I dont, that be Hanaki."

"Yup!"

"But," She started to look down at the candy in her hand and I knew what she was thinking right away. And it was a great Idea.

"I dont think I'll eat this one." I told her smiling.

She looked up at me and smiled.

"Well why not?" Hikaru asked.

At the same time, both me and Haruhi looked down at our sweet. "I think it'll be a nice memorial offering..." Haruhi started out.

"For our mother." I finished off.

Everyone went in awe, I didnt need to look but I knew.

"How sweet of you!" Tamaki said, coming out of nowhere. "Such devotion to you mothers memory! Please girls, take as many as you want." Tamaki said placing even more candy in our hands.

"Ah, I think you went over the limit their senpai." I said.

"And let me guess, the tears are fake aswell." Haruhi said refering to Tamaki's tears.

He gasped, "How could you?! My tears are 100% genuine. Being able to cry without the need of Eye Drops is the sure sign of a true host." He explain.

"Than I must of been a host a long time ago..." I said quietly to myself. Unforturely, Haruhi heard.

"Hanaki..." She said giving me a soft look.

I shook my head and smiled. "Im ok."

Than, like always, Tamaki has to ruin the moment...Oi. "So tell Haruhi tell me, have you fallen for me yet?" Tamaki said hopeful.

"No."

Than I looked over to see a girl hiding at the corner of the enterance. I tugged on Haruhi's komono and pointed so she would see as well. She turned and looked, making Tamaki look as well.

"Looks like the Host Club got a new guest." Hikaru and Kaoru said as they went over to her.

"Come on in. What are you waiting for?" Kaoru said witha rose in his hand.

"Yeah, from afar is no fun." Hikaru said doing the same thing.

"Come on, please miss." They both said.

Tamaki walked up to me and held his hand out to the girl.  
"Welcome princess, to the Ouran Host Clu-" But before he could finish his sentance.  
The girl pushed his hand away and started screaming, "Don't touch me you phony!" She pointed at Tamaki. We all gasped. Woah.

"What do you mean? Phony?!" Tamaki said in shock.

"How did you get to be the king of the host club?! The king does not spread his love so easily! A girl's heart responds to the enigmatic smile, the indecipherable glance!" She yelled. Tamaki was shocked and was like being stabbed by arrows. "Your just stupid! Your a dim-whitted narcissist! Imcompetent! Your a commoner! Disgusting!" The girl yelled.

This girl sure can be burtul...I think me and her our gonna get aloong just fine. Tamaki started to do a slow motion falling.

Hikaru gasped, "Look he created a new techinque."

"Yeah, one man slow motion." Kaoru said.

Than I got an idea. I fake gasp, "Omigod! She just insulted my father!" I started to fake worry. But than...I wish I too it back since Tamaki started to hug me.

"Well at least my youngest daughter cares about her daddy! Isnt that right my little Hanaki?!" Tamaki screamed and cried.

"Hey get off senpai!" I yelled.

"I dont suppose...you are." Kyoya started to say.

The girl look at him and started to run toward him "Kyoya!"

She ran and than, I guess, purposely stepped on Tamaki--which did make me laugh.

"Kyoya!! My one and only prince charming!" The girl said hugging Kyoya; who looked confused and didnt hug back... Now what is this...

**~*~**

"So you telling us that your Kyoya's fiancee?" Tamaki asked this person in the dress.

"Of course, my name is Renge Hoshakuji and I'm transferring to 1-A tomorrow." Appearently 'Renge' said smiling.

"Woah, hold the phone! Your telling us that our stalker here," I pointed my finger at Kyoya. "Asked to get hitched?!" I yelled in mild surprise, earning a slight glare from Kyoya. "Oh dont look at me like that for being shocked."

Than we all turned to see Tamaki...in his little emo corner, sulking again.

"Oh my dear Jebus, was with him now?" I said slightly irratated.

"Yeah, why is he sulking?" Hikaru asked.

"Oh, thats because mommy was keeping a secret from daddy." Kaoru stated.

I just turn to face Kyoya, "Mommy, why you do it?! And here I though we were a loving and happy family. Sure we all have a problems but that why have counciling to fix thoses thing!" Than I got on my knees and started to fake cry. "Please mommy dearest, take daddykins back!"

Damn, I need to become an actress. By the look on Kyoya face, he wanted to kill me... good thing that looks cant kill or I would in for it. Than the twins bursted out laughing.

"Encore, encore!!" They said clapping.

I started to bow, "Thank you, thank you, I'll be here all day."

Kyoya than just rolled his eyes, "Whatever. I dont know why you people keep refering to us like husband and wife."

Than Renge comes out of nowhere and starts blabbing about something, "Our was the story of love at first sight. I couldnt resist the way you were adoring those flowers when you though no one was looking!" ...What? "And how sweet it was when you reached out to that poor little injured kitten." Come again? Thats it, I cant take it!

I bursted out laughing right on the spot.

"H-Hanaki!" Haruhi yelled, trying to hold back her laughter.

"D-Dont blame me R-Ruru! You know I h-have no self control!" I said between laughs.

"I-Is she serious!" The twins said, joining me. The three of us needed to rely on each other for balance.

Picture Kyoya, our shadow king, helping, admiring, with no merits?!?! Was this women nuts or something!

"Do you think you got the wroung person?" Haruhi asked Renge.

"No I can regenize my live anyway!" She yelled. "He's a gentleman whos kind to everyone!"

Everyone of us started to freak out as she started to name other 'supposely' sweet things Kyoya does for people.

"Ah! Who is she talking about!" The twins said running around hold there heads. "Were so confused!"

"He looks just like the star from my favorite show 'Uki-Doki Mermorial'!" She than went up to Kyoya and pointed at him "Your real life Ichijo Miyaboi!"

Oh no...for the love of God...dont tell me she's a...?

"Uki-" Haruhi started out.

"Doki...?" Honey contiued.

"Otaku!!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"Otaku?!" Hikari yelled screamed.

Mori just stood there.

"Ive never seen one!!" Kaoru screamed as well.

"OMIGOD I KNEW IT!!" I screamed. "Run before she eats us!" Ok maybe Im a bit over dramatic but hey, who knows what there capable of...?

"Oh I get it now. Your in love with this character and is reflecting that love onto me. I assume this Miya person wears glasses as well." Kyoya said calmly.

We all circled him.

"So your saying your not engaged?" Tamaki asked.

"Well, no. I dont ever remember asking for her hand in marriage. Besides...this is the first time a meet the women."

You got to be kidding me. We all anime sweat marked at his comment.

"You know you could've said that early..." He looked at me and smirk. Omg he scares me when he does that! Its not normal!

"Ive done my research and it says that your in charge, is that correct?" Renge asked Kyoya. Where is this going?

"Thats right!" Honey exclaimed. "Kyo-chan is our director!"

"Your the director? Thats perfect! I always wanted to wear a sandwich board and advertice a buisness!"

"This a Host Club, we dont do that." The twins stated.

"Yeah, were not a bakery, lady." I added.

"Ive made up my mind! From now on, Im going to be the Manger of this Host Club!" Renge said.

"Um...Kyoya...?" Tamaki spoke behind Kyoya.

"Shes the only daughter of a very important client of my family so please behave..." He than looked at me. "That means you Hanaki." He said strictly.

"Moi?" I acted shocked. "Whatever do you mean?" I said acting innocent.

He just gave me a hard look and I just smiled like this ^-^ and put up the peace sign.

Whatever the reason is, we now have a brand new lady boss. Power to the people!

**The next day**

We were having a meeting so I just kinda zoned out for the time gap and started to play with ends of my hair. You know, I never relized how silkly smooth it was. Then I started to pull it down a bit, and since my hair is a little wavy, it bounced back up. Wow! I never relized how bouncing it was either! Than I started to braid on side of my hair in the front; but only a small part. Hehe, Hanaki is having fun. Maybe I should--

"--thats what Haruhi and Hanaki need!" I heard Tamaki finish up. Say what now?

"Huh? What happened?" They all sweat marked. "Hey dont judge me!"

"Hey everyone." We turn to see Renge at the door. "You'll be happy to now that your manager, Renge, has made you all cookies!" Renge said with a batch of cookies on a plate. Mmm, cookies.

"Hanaki? Your drooling." Koaru pointed out.

"Zee cookies lookie amazeeing." I slurred out.

"Hanaki are you ok?" Hikaru asked, with a bit of worry in his voice. And on the look on Kaoru face, he was the same.

I just nodded numbly.

"Yeah, its the cookies." Haruhi said taking out a napkin and cleaned up a bit of the drool from the corner of my mouth. "She has an obession."

I than snapped back to reality and look at Haruhi. "Its not an obession; its a life-style."

"Sure." She rolled her eyes.

"I didnt make these cookies for you, you phony prince." I heard Renge say after something Tamaki said that I missed.

"She makes cookies and insults my daddy; I think will get along just fine." I said smiling.

"Oh Kyoya I made you some cookies, try them. I know I burnt them a little bit but I already know what you'll say 'Anything you say will be delious, of course.' Oh your always so sweet to me!" She said after what I guess was a day dream.

Than I saw Honey start to eat one of the cookies--WITHOUT ME!! ...sad face.

"She wasnt kidding, they really are burnt."

"Dont it that Mitsukini, its bad for you." Mori said taking the cookie away from Honey.

By the looks of it, Renge didnt look please from the comment. In fact, she looked tick. Than Renge started to attack them and I swear to Jebus the lady had flippin snakes in her hair!!

"AH! SHE'S SCARING ME~!" Honey screamed as Mori was carrying him away from Renge.

I was standing next to Haruhi; who know had the cookies in her hands. I didnt care if they were burnt--mama want her cookies. We both got a cookie and ate them at the same time and started to chew. You know, once you get over the fact that there burnt, there really not that bad.

"There not that bad at all." Haruhi stated.

"Yeah, they have a good flavor to them." I said as I put the cookie back in my mouth.

Than the twins apear infront of us. Hikaru than lefts my chin, "Can I try?" He says taking a bit from my cookie; which was still in my mouth.

"Uh-oh Haruhi you have some crumps on your face." Kaoru said turning her face and licked the crumps off her face.

I just looked at him and blinked and than contiued to finish the cookie. Haruhi was wipping her face were Kaoru licked. Than Tamaki came out of his little corner that Renge put him in eariler and started to freak out.

When I finished the cookie I look at Hikaru, "You know if you really wanted a cookie there's a whole bunch. All you had to do is ask."

"And you could of you told me and I couldve wiped it off." She told them.

Tamaki than grabbed us by our shoulders, "Thats not the way your suppose to react!! You have to stay stronge and casually brush them to the side, do you understand!!"

"This is sexually harrasment sempai." We both say casually.

"SEXUALLY HARRASMENT?! If that counts as sexual harrasment than they're twice as gulity! Quick! Someone call the police!"

"Cut it out boss, were sorry." The twins says.

I laughed at them, there funny.

"Tepid..." We all turn to Renge. "Your all tepid! Every single one of you except Kyoya!" Oh no she didnt...

We all looked at her irratated.

"What you say lady?" I was about to walk up to her but the twins held me back.

"All your characters need to have a dark side! Girls go weak at the knees for handsome men that have trouble! If you keep this up its only a matter of time before your customers will get bored and stop coming all together! Do you really want to ruin my Kyoya's buisness?!"

I was about to raise my hand but this time all of them stopped me. I just pouted angerly...people dont let me do nothing around here.

"As your manager its my duty to change you characters background! Starting with you!" She pointed to Honey.

"Wahh!" He screamed.

"If your cute both inside and out than your no different from a baby! Therefore, from now on your known as the baby faced thug!"

"GAAHH!!" Poor Honey...

"And Mori-senpai, your his childhood friend--the flunkie!" Ok...he didnt look like her cared.

"The twins will be basketball players that live in their own world!" Hey, thats steorotyping!

"Haruhi! You an honor student whose constantly being bullied!" Ok, no THAT steorotyping.

She than pointed to me, "Hanaki, your the tough girl that really has a heart of gold and does her best to protect thoses close to her in fear of losing them!" Renge yelled.

My eyes widened at what she just said.

"What the--How the...?" I stummered.

"Thats just like...you." Haruhi said looking at me. I just nodded my head. As much as I didnt like it, what the girl said was true in a way.


	10. Chapter 10

**Shooting the movie**

Ok, so I just finished watching the twins doing theren shoot. And I must saying--they not bad. Maybe doing the club helped them out in the acting section of their lifes? Nah, maybe there just naturals.

"Hanaki! Your up!" Renge yelled at me. This lady decides that shes gonna be our so called, qoute on qoute 'manger' and thinks she can boss me around? This chick must not know Hanaki Fuijoka!

"Excuse me?" I said with a bit of an attitude.

"Hanaki." I turned to see Haruhi tapping her foot on the ground and with a stern look on her face.

I huffed, "Fine, lets get this over with."

**~*~**

IM DONE! This lady really thinks Im gonna do that scene again, she got some problems!

"Come on Hanaki! Just on more time!" Renge whined.

"No! Your lucky I even did it at all!"

"Please, this part of the climax."

"I dont see whats wrong with the other one."

Renge sweat dropped, "Maybe if you didnt attack the kid with trust issues in the middle of the scene, we shouldnt need to redo it."

The rest of the camera crew nodded their head with sweat drops on their as well.

I crossed my arms, "Maybe he shouldnt call me tell what I should do next time..." I mumbled. I sighed. "Just edit the scene or something."

Renge than snapped her fingers, "But of course! We can do that!"

"Yes we can boss!" The camera man said.

"Terrfic!"

Gees, instead of arguing with me, they could of thought of that before. I started to walk over to where the rest of the Host Club was, but as I was passing over to get there, a guy holdin his knees to his chest and was rocking back and forth.

"S-She just came out of nowhere...s-she's vitious Im telling you, VITIOUS! I didnt e-even get a c-chance to fight back before...it went dark..." Oh now I know who that guys is. It was that snobby guy who thought he was better than me, and my 'suppose to be' partner in my scene. Serves him right. He lucky I didnt go all full on, on him. Nice to see he's just how I left him.

I just smirked and got there in time to see Haruhi's scene.

"You know what pisses me off," OMG, WAIT A MINUTE! DID HONEY JUST CURSE AND LOOKED COOL SAYING IT?! My jaw dropped. "When people dont know there place."

Someone please tell me thats a alter-ego of him, please.

"Im so sorry Haru-chan I cant do this anymore!" Honey yelled as he throw himself to Haruhi.

I sighed in relief; I thought I lost Honey there for a second.

"Cut!" Renge screamed in rage at Honey for messing up the scene..de ja vu? Than something she said with the screaming, and the yelling, and scolding, and the yaddi yaddi yada... Hey, I wonder how the twins are doing. I started to walk and I fould them sitting down next to each other in some fold out chairs still in their basketball customes with Kyoya right behind them.

"Hey boys!" I yelled as I stood in front of them.

"Oh, hey Hanaki." They said smiling.

Kyoya just looked up from his notebook and nodded, as in noting my existence. I just nodded back to him and he went back writing.

"Yay, I finally learned Kyoya speak!"

The twins snickered at my comment and shook their heads. Kyoya, did nothing.

"Great shoot, I actually believed it." I commented.

"Thanks." The did a cheeky smile, causing me to giggle.

"Sorry we didnt get to see your scene." Hikaru apoligized.

"Oh dont worry about it, your not missing much." I than smirked as I remembered it.

"We know that face." Kaoru said, smirking.

Hikaru smirked too, "Something you want to tell us about?"

Kyoya than looked up at me and stopped writing.

I looked at all three of them, "I dont like this much attention. But if you must know, doing my scene...was pretty active. Nouff said." I said with that same smriked plastered on my face.

Kyoya than just wrote more in his notebook and Hikaru and Kaoru just looked at me skepically than brushed it off.

"You know, I dont get how this turned from a changing our characters to making a movie?" Hikaru asked.

I just shrugged my shoulders.

"And why is there a entire flim crew here to shoot it." Haruhi said walking next to us with a towel around her neck from her previous scene.

"Appearently she flew them in from Hollywood." Kyoya explained. He than said how the directed did something... and I space out again. I really need to stop doing this. Maybe I have ADD or something? Or maybe its ADHD? Eh, whatever.

"Damn rich people." I head Haruhi mumble.

"And another thing, how come they made this script portray Kaoru as the pitcher?" Hikaru said with his script in hand.

"What? Let see that thing." I looked over the script and it was true. They did make Kaoru the pitcher and Hikaru the catcher. How the hell can they mess that up. "These people are insane."

"Yeah." Kaoru agreed.

"What does that mean?" Haruhi asked innocently. You gotta be kidding me.

"If you dont know nevermind." All three of us told her.

"Seriously Haruhi, sometimes its like Im the older one."

She just looked confused, "Pitcher?"

"Hehe, I'll tell you later."

She nodded and went off to talk to Tamaki while I stayed talking to the twins. Than I saw Haruhi go somewhere I decided I'd go after her.

"Guys, Im going to go check on Haruhi."

"Aw! Hanaki loves her sis!" The twins exclaimed.

"Damn right I do." I said smiling and went to follow Haruhi.

I turned the corner to see some guy push Renge and Haruhi went in to try and block her. Haruhi felled down and I saw tears in her eyes. She was crying.

"Haruhi!" I ran over to her and bent down. "Ruru you ok?"

She just nodded.

And this is the part I go through my 'Protect Haruhi' stage. First, I check if shes alright. Check. Second, go kick the person ass who did this!

I got up and went over to the blonde one and grabbed him by his collar, "Your gonna tell me what the HELL is going on!"

Than Tamaki came from across the corner and saw Haruhi too, and I guess see Haruhi crying got his blood boiling too. He went grabbed the brown haired one.

"Alright, so which one of you punks did this." I didnt want to admit this but...Tamaki actually looks scary right now... IM SO PROUD!

"Yeah. What the tall blonde said!"

"Hanaki? What on Earth are you doing?" Oh, so now he notices me.

"Defending my sister." I said seriously and turned my attention back at the matter at hand.

"Wait! The two of you got it all wroung!" One of them yelled.

"He's right...they were provoked." Haruhi said getting up.

Both Tamaki and I let go of the guys we had and went up to her.

"Lets get out of here!" The two punks yelled and scramed.

I turn around to see Tamaki freak out. And ran to them. "What is it?! Is it serious?!"

"No, its my contact." Haruhi held out her contact to us.

No...way... After all--You she wasnt--I didnt have to--Ah screw it! At least shes alright.

"Wow Haruhi, so it was your contact." I just started to giggled but than I went serious. I walked up to Haruhi and hugged her. She seemed confused but still hugged back.

"Hanaki...?"

"Ruru dont do that again...you scared me. I acutally thought you were hurt." I squeezed her even tighter.

I could feel her smiled and hug me tighter. "Im sorry."

We pulled apart and smiled at each other.

"That...was...AMAZING!" We turn to see Renge with stars in her eyes. "Just how I pictured it for the to of you. Please tell me you got that!"

"Yes boss!"

"Other than Haruhi's contact falling out, that was the perfect ideal ending scene! All it needs now is a voice narration from my sweet Kyoya!"

**SMASH!**

We look and saw that Kyoya smashed in the lence of the camera with a rock.

"NO! What you do to my camera!" Idiot number one yells from Renge's Hollywood people.

"Uh...obviously breaking it." I said as it was the most obvious thing in the world; actually it was.

"What...is something wroung?" Renge asked Kyoya. I just sweat dropped.

"Terribly sorry, but I cant let there be any record of or club memebers engaging in any violence," He than looked at me. "Even if I already warned one of them."

I just started to look around and rub the back of my head sheepishly. "Who he talking 'bout?" I mumbled my breathe. "Cause I sure know its not me."

Tamaki and Haruhi sweat dropped and shook their heads.

Kyoya than turned back to Renge. "I think you caused enough trouble around he Renge. Please stop being such a pest."

"A pest...?" Tears started to rolled down her cheeks. "But your suppose to pat me on the head and tell me everything is going to be alright! Your suppose to be kind and affectionate Kyoya! Why are you acting so differently now!" Now? When did he ever act like again? "Tell me why!"

"Because, thats not Kyoya." Tamaki simply stated.

Renge than fell to her knees.

Haruhi than went over to Renge and started to explain to her about stereotyping--which she happens to do a lot. Just thinking how she made Hikaru and Kaoru basketball players both entertains and annoy me. Like seriously, who those she thinks they are? Michael Jordan twins?

Kyoya than was talking to camera crew about giving he all the footage they got today to get rid of the 'evidence'. They gave it to him.

"Is there anything else?" He asked.

My eyes went wide. Shit! That clip with me attacking the snob! Crap!

"Uhh..." The guy started think. "Oh yeah!" He snapped his fingers. "Theres a shoot that--"

I ran to them and covered his mouth, "Hey there Kyoya! Everything is dandy, no need to worry!" I said with a sheepish smile.

He raise one eyebrow.

"Hanaki!" I turn to see Hikaru and Kaoru. "What happened?"

"Eh, nothing really."

Kyoya than looked down suddenly. It turned out the snob was tugging on his pants. "You need to keep that girl on a leash...! I-If you say something...she'll kill you...!" He whispered harshly.

Damn snitch cant keep quiet. I was sooo glaring at him and I could feel the twins were staring at me crazily. The guy looked up and started to tremble when he saw me.

"Is that so?" I said still glaring at him.

I took my hands off the camera guys mouth and crossed my arms. He got up and ran.

"YEAH YOU BETTER RUN!" I yelled, struggling cause the twins were holding me back. I turned to see Kyoya slightly glaring at me. "What? I tried to stay calm. Buddy didnt listen."

He turned to camera guy. "Is this what you meant?"

"Yeah. We got it on flim."

"Very well, give it here." He got it and started walking. "We'll discusse about this later." He said to before leaving.

I had a feeling that I wouldnt like the dicussion very well.

**Afterwards**

"Omigosh I bought that movie you guys made and it was amazing!" Girl 1 squaled.

Lordy what now?

"I bought it too!"

"And so did I!"

They all started to squal all together. We all just blinked.

"You did?" Tamaki asked.

Than all started to yell out there favorite scenes in our movie.

"I loved that scene in the rain!"

"I loved Hikaru and Kaoru's scene!"

"Hanaki's scene was so afectionate with Haruhi!"

"Kyoya-senpai, did you have something to do with this?" I asked. But I really didnt have to cause I already knew the answer.

"I might of broken the lence but the footage we shoot was still good. All I have to cut out the violent scenes and we'd get some got profits.

The twins and I were all staring at each other, "I guess we should by a copy to see that scene with Hanaki." Hikaru said smirking.

"Yeah, we should." Kaoru said doing the same thing.

"Shut up." I said jokingly.

Than I felt myself being dragged off. "Haruhi! Hanaki! I get what you meant about getting to know people and I figured you were talking about me!" Renge said.

"Were do I come from in this conversation?" I asked.

"I thought I should get to know you better and you should know me better so it wouldnt be awkward when me and Haruhi start dating!"

"What?!" Haruhi, me, and Tamaki and exclaimed.

"Come on lets got to my house and play together!"

Tamaki started to go on a frenzy. "No! Dont take my girls from me!"

"You said it boss!" The twins shortly after.

And I was just wondering to myself how I got in this mess


	11. Chapter 11

"Lets all play the 'which one is Hikaru game!'" The twins exclaimed.

The girls started to clap like crazy and squal. I, on the other hand, groaned cause Im TRYING to read a book since I already finished serving tea to everyone and I already gave Honey his favorite cake, Strawberry Shortcake. So I was just laying on the couch right now. But since I cant really finish the book because of the noise I might as well just watch for right now. I closed my book at sat up straight.

"So, can you tell which one is Hikaru?" They both asked both asked with these werid hats on. I guess thats why I saw them put it on earlier? Huh, oh well.

"I dont know, its hard to tell." One of their clients said.

No its not. At least not for me. I looked and saw Haruhi walked through the door so I ran toward her.

"Ruru~!" I yelled as I threw my arms around her.

She sighed, "What is it now Hanaki?" She said with a bit oh annoyance.

"Ouch that hurt. And here I thought I could spend time with my favorite sister." I said taking my arm off of her.

She got a anime vein mark, "Im your _only_ sister."

"My point exactly. Duh."

She rolled her eyes and turned to look at the twins.

"What are they up to?"

"Hm?" I turn to see in the direction she was looking at. "Oh that. There playing some game called the 'which one is Hikaru game' or something."

"Lets go check it out."

"Alright."

We started to walk over there.

"Many ladies have tried but none have suceeded." The said smugly.

"Thats the dumbest game we've ever heard of." We both said walking past them.

"What, do you have a got a problem with it?" They both said.

"Not really." I said.

"We just dont get why you guys are so popular." Haruhi finished off.

I just nodded.

"Thats not very nice." They both said.

I shrugged, "Im not a nice person."

"Well, Im disapointed." Hikaru said,

"What? That Im not a nice person?"

"No we both known that." They both said.

Both Haruhi and I got an snime sweat drop but I had a irrated look on my face. Guess why?

"As we where saying, appearantly you two dont see the merits of having twins in the Host Club."

Now I bet I got a HUGE vein mark, "Ahem. Than what the HELL are we?!"

"...we meant both boys." They said, watching their words carefully.

"Yeah sure."

"Listen up! Having a couple of good looking guys with homosexual tendences earns th club big points. It also helps if the two struggle between their attraction and friendship." Hikaru explained.

"And in our case, since were twins our relationship is taboo and therefore more intreging." Kaoru finished off.

"And besides, who hasnt fantized about twins," Hikaru said lifting up a girls chin.

I was about to put up my hand but Haruhi put it down.

"Two lovers is better than one." Kaoru said doing the same thing.

"Yeah, your right!" Than girls jumped up and somehow grow angel wings...what is wrong with these people. "I cant take anymore!" she squaled with the rest of the girls.

The twins just smirked in victory.

"So what your saying that if the club had a pair of twins," I hugged Haruhi's arm. "And they had some sort of taboo relationship," I turned to face her. "Like a twin brother and sister," I started stroking her cheek. "That have been seperated," I leaned closer to her face. "To keep the love they have for each other," I leaned even closer. "Unknown." I was a inch away from her lips. But at the last moment a pulled away with a smirk on my face and turned my to see the twins.

They're face was priceless! Their eyes were wide like dinner plates and their jaws dropped. Haruhi was calm. She didnt even flich while I was doing that. Knowing her, she probaly knew I was just doing that to mess with Hikaru and Kaoru for some fun. I looked around a little, turned out that little scene I did there with Haruhi caused a little more attention than I wanted. Hey, I am UNSTOPABLE!!

"But, we wont do that. Thats your thing, right?" I said with smirk still on my face.

They shook there heads to clear the look on their face than they smirked to, "Not bad."

"I know."

Haruhi sighed. "Hanaki can you _please_ stop using me for your little plots?"

"Aw, but its fun with you." I whined.

Suddenly, Tamaki furshiously (sp?) rashed in with a mad face--stratch that; make it a KILLER face. Yeah, thats more like.

"Hikaru! Kaoru!" Tamaki said as he skeeded across the floor.

"Hm?" The twins said.

"When I told you, you could have control over the clubs website I did it on one condition! That you'll take it seriously!!" Tamaki yelled at them. What did they do this time?

"We take our job very seriously." Hikaru said with a half-serious face.

"Yeah, in a matter-of-fact we stayed working on it till dawn." Kaoru said imitating typing the air.

"IS THIS WHAT YOU WORKED SO HARD ON!" Tamaki pulled out his laptop and typing random things.

Than there was a picture of Haruhi; topless, with her back faced and shes smiling at the camera! WHAT THE HELL WAS HARUHI DOING?!?! The picture lowered to see me at her feet; sitting on the ground with my legs crossed on top of eachother side-ways and me smirking in a black lingerie sorta thing that looked like the way I wear my uniform! OK! I DO NOT REMEMBER POSING FOR _**THAT**_!

Haruhi and I went pale. I didnt know if I should be _**pissed**_ or _**remain shocked**_--eh, I'll stay shocked for a while longer.

"You guys look great!" Honey commented.

People started crowding the laptop while me and Haruhi were still pale and speechless.

"Tell me when!" Tamaki demanded.

"Eh?" The twins said.

"When did you two take naked pictures of my daughters?!"

Tamaki than started to have that theater in the head thing of I dont know what. Still pale here.

Tamaki than started crying. "You bribed them didnt you?!"

"Your imagining things." They both said.

"Its obvious that the photo's been altered." Kaoru explained.

"It was photoshopped?" Tamaki asked stupidly.

"We did a pretty good job, huh?" Hikaru said smiling.

"Yeah, we have major photoshopping talent." Kaoru added.

"YOU IDIOTS, THATS A WASTE OF YOUR SKILLS!" Tamaki yelled. Than he pulled out a magazine with dresses in it. "But if your gonna do it anyway can you photoshop them into one of these. Im dying to see my youngest daughter in a dress."

"Dont be ridicious boss." Hikaru said annoyed.

"Yeah, why dont you just ask them." Kaoru said as well.

"Yeah, but good luck with Hanaki." Hikaru said.

"Yeah, good luck." Kaoru said too.

Tamaki than walked over to us, hoding up a dress. "Here, who wants to try it on first." He said smoothly.

"What are you doing with that dress?" Honey asked with question marks around him.

Than Haruhi and I snapped out of it and we took a deep breathe to calm down. I took a extra one just incase. We than both turned around and glared at Tamaki; making him scrurry away.

"Now cut it out." Haruhi demanded as we faced the twins.

"Yeah, no more werid pics of us. _ESPECIALLY_, like that_._" I added.

"Exactly what you take us for?" Haruhi asked.

"Isnt it obvious? Your two our toys." They said smiling mischevious.

"Toys?" We both asked.

They just shrugged, "One for each of us."

"Im no ones toy." I told them.

"Oh yes you are. Your my toy." Hikaru said as he put his arm around me.

"And Haruhi's my toy." Kaoru said as he put his arm around her.

"Why?"

"Oh, because we get bored and we need something to sitmoulate us." They said.

"We said it once," Haruhi started.

"We'll say it again," I contiued.

"We are NOT your toys!" We both yelled.

"You want a toy?" We heard a voice and turned around. "Toys. Toys. If you like toys, you should join my Black Magic Club."

We blinked.

"Uh, my dad says I shouldnt talk to strangers." I told this dude. He came from a door I didnt even know that we had and was wearing a black cape. Talk about Halloween coming early this year.

He started talking about membership things and stuff. I spaced out like always. The only part I heard was 'free curse doll'. I have a bad feeling. Something about that curse doll... Eh, probaly nothing.

"Why is he talking to us through a crack through the door?" Haruhi asked.

"Shh," Haruhi looked at me. "Dad said dont talk to strangers." I whispered.

She sweat-dropped, "He only told that when we were 7."

"Yeah but I thought it fit the siuatution right now."

"Wait a second? Has that door always been there?" The twins asked.

"Nekozawa-senapi like to hide. He doesnt care about lightly lit places." Kyoya read from his notebook.

"Haruhi, Hanaki, dont get involded with that guy." We jumped and hugged eachother to see that it was just Tamaki."If you do, you'll end up being cursed."

"Do you have any bases for that?" Haruhi said as we seperated.

Tamaki started to tell us the story of how last year he steped on that werid guys cat doll and how he ended up with a test with werid letter and knew no one so he couldnt ask for help. I dont know how he did it, but...I WOULD FREAK! Poor Tamaki!

"Scary!" Honey yelled.

"Did that really happen to you?!" Haruhi yelled too.

"Poor papa!" I exclaimed, bad move.

"At least I know my girls care!" He grabbed me in a bone crashing hug.

"N-Not for l-l-long." I chooked out.

"Boss your killing her!" The twins yelled and came to my rescue.

Once they got him off I was panting, trying to catch my breathe, "Thanks."

"Welcome!"

"Tamaki, that only happened because you were so scared you walked into he Begining Greek class and took there exams." Kyoya explained.

After all I--Thats why...? I feel used.

"No it was the curse! I know because the next day when I woke uo my legs were as heavy as lead! How do you explain that?!" Tamaki defended.

"Because the day before you ran a marathon, remember?" Kyoya told him.

I just shook my head. His pathetic in a funny way. But hey, thats Tamaki for you. I walked over to Hikaru and Kaoru to see them talking.

"Hey guys. What are you up too?"

"Just testing out if Nekozawa-senpai really hates light." Kaoru than started to flick on and off a flashlight he got.

I started smirking, "Yeah, maybe we should check if he's a vampire, you'll never know."

Hikaru started smirking too, "Yeah."

Kaoru than flashed the flashlight at him and Nekozawa and Tamaki started to freak out.

"YOU MURDERERS!!" Nekozawa yelled as he ran around the club and back to his dark room and slammed the door.

I bursted our laughing! "Ow, ow my ribs!!"

"How could you three do this?! Dont you know the true evil that is dark magic?!" Tamaki yelled as the twins walked away and sat down next to the window. I stopped laughing a little.

"I am so bored." Hikaru complained.

"Yeah, theres nothing to do." Kaoru agreed.

Tamaki than went to his corner, "My diginty as being the clubs leader; is being ignored."

Ok, here comes me laughing again. I started to laugh because of Tamaki. Not at him--ok maybe at him but who cares?!

"Calm down Hanaki. Tamaki-senpai already has enough to worry about." Haruhi told me.

"Ok, ok." I wiped a non-existant tear from my eye.

"Hey Hanaki?" I turned and so did Haruhi to the direction of the twins. "Next time we have a day off, can we come over to your house?" Hikaru asked.

"Why?"

"Yeah why would you want to do that?" Haruhi added.

"Were just curious to how you live." They said.

"No way." Haruhi said firmly.

I turn to her, "Huh, why?"

"Because they'll make fun of us."

"They better not." I turn to look at them.

"Were not."

"No." Haruhi said.

They looked me with begging eyes.

"Sorry, she says no I say no. So...no."

"I think too that its about time we pay our respect to our beloved girls' family." Tamaki said all dramaticly.

"No way in hell sempai." Haruhi told him. And were back to emo corner huh Tamaki?

"We can settle this with a game." The twins put back on those werid hats back on. Man, Im using 'werid' alot today, huh? Hey Im using that too. 'Huh'? Hey! Im using 'hey' alot too! Ok, sorry back to what they were saying. "If you lose, your pelty is gonna be the two come over your house later tonight."

They than started to move around and stuff. "Ok, so which one of us is Hikaru?!" They exclaimed with a smile.

I pointed to the twin on the left, "This one is Kaoru,"

Haruhi pointed to the twin on the right, "And this one is Hikaru."

"Uh oh, you got it wrong!" They sang.

"No I know we got it right." Haruhi said smiling.

"Yeah, you guys may look a like but your guys are totally different." I said smiling as well.

They looked shocked once they realized that we werent gonna change our minds. C'mon, I spend mostly all my time with them not to tell them apart and Haruhi and I got all of their classes. So why would we get them wrong?

"How did you do it Haruhi and Hanaki? When they put thoses hats on its almost impossible to tell how they part their hair and to figure out which one is Hikaru and which one is Kaoru." The client that grow angel wings earlier asked us.

"How can you tell them apart?" The other one asked.

I sighed, "You see when you get to know someone very well and listen to them closely and get to know their personalities, its almost impossible to get them mixed up." I explain. They just looked at me in awe.

"Like for example, Hikaru's speech and actions make him come across a little more mischeivious than Kaoru." Haruhi told her side.

I nodded, "So true."

They were slient for a moment than Kaoru started laughing. "Im sorry Hikaru I dont mean to laugh." He than started laughing some more.

"I dont see what so funny," Hikaru said kinda mad. "Im honest, I speak my mind and I dont hold back. Its sneaky people like Kaoru who are the trouble makers." Hikaru finished and Kaoru stopped laughing at Hikaru's last statement. Why do I have a bad feeling about this?

"Dont turn this on me Hikaru, after all, Im the one that always goes along with your selfish games." Kaoru said as he turned to face Hikaru.

"I may suggest them but your the one who really gets into them, Kaoru." Hikari told him. "If you hate it some much why dont you just stop?"

They both had a death expression. Like not a killer one but more of a expressionless look.

**-Tamaki POV-**

"Because I would hate to see you make an ass of yourself in front of everyone. It was your idea to call Haruhi and Hanaki our toys but I notice you were quick to make pass at Hanaki. Admit it Hikaru, your actually in love with Hanaki." Kaoru said calmly.

Hikaru loves who?! My daughter?! Daddy doesnt aprove!

"Arent you?" Kaoru finished still calmly. Hikaru started freaking out.

"WHAT?!" I yelled.

"You've got it all wrong Kaoru! God, your such a freaken idiot! Thats why you like Haruhi." Hikaru protested.

"There are somethings that must not be said!" I exclaimed.

"Why would I fall for her? She such a tonuki (sp?)" Kaoru said to his brother who had his back turned toward him.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL HER A RACCON DOG!" I marched up to them. "You'll pay for that!"

Than we heard engines roaring. We see Renge raising from a platform. When did we get that?

**-Hanaki POV-**

This platform thingy; which by the way I didnt even know we had--like most things in here, started rising to reveal...Renge?

"Our beloved Haruhi and Hanaki in the middle of a beautiful yet four sided (not counting Tamaki) romantantic relationship. And to make things even more intersting, two of them are twins. Just the thought of it makes me want to eat three bowls of rice!" Renge exclaimed.

"Butt out otaku." The twins told Renge as they walked off.

"Thats no way to treat your manger!" Renge whined.

"But Renge, I thought you had feelings for Haruhi as well." Tamaki asked Renge smoothly.

Oh yeah, I forgot about her liking my sister... Wait, doesnt that make her Bi without knowing it? Huh, nothing wrong with that anyway.

"Oh I do. But I dont mind Haruhi having a homosexual relationship on the side." She told us, making me and Tamaki sweatdrop. I sweatdropped because she's basically saying she wouldnt mind being cheated on if the person thats cheating on her cheats with a guy. So wrong.

Haruhi than came up to Renge and I just walked off to were the twins were, and they were fighting. Ok now Im starting to get worrid.

"Cut it out already!" Hikaru yelled. "Your the one that keeps crawling into my bed!" Kaoru does? "Talk about annoying!"

"I only do that because you look lonely!" Kaoru yelled back. Hikaru looks lonely when he sleeps? "I wouldnt choose to sleep with you in your bed you idiot!"

"Who are you calling an idiot?! Your the one that sucks at math!" Appearantly there fighting is making their fan-girls love them more. Dont thoses chicks no when to give them a break?

"Oh yeah? Well your failing your foregin language class you big dummy!" Kaoru yelled back.

"The way you grind your teeth is annoying!"

"At least I dont toss and turn so much I fall out of bad!"

"SEX PIXIE!"

"SICKO!"

"YOUR MAMA WEARS TO MUCH MAKE-UP!!" They both yelled at the same time.

...Did they just rank on their mom???

"THATS IT, WE'RE OVER!!" Did my twins just break-up??? Are you for real? ...OMIGOD!!!

"Come on Hanaki!" Hikaru rush over to me and grabbed my arm.

"Lets go Haruhi!" And Kaoru went over to Haruhi and grabbed her arm and they were both taking us in the opposite direction.

"...Nani...?" Me and Haruhi took one last glance at each other before we got serepartate through different doors.

Hikaru took me outside to the front, where the fountain is and sat down. He took off his hat set it to the side. He still looked paranoid. I wonder how he's feeling right now. I dont know because its a really rare thing if me and Haruhi fight. Sure we fought before when...I dont want to talk about it. But I'd feel terrible throughout it all. But I can say that what I did that cause us to fight would always make her sad and just a bit mad at me, which would cause me to feel guiltly. I wonder if thats how he's feeling? I skooted closer to him.

"Hikaru," He looked at me. "You alright?"

"No! Kaoru is such a moron! It really is annoying to sleep in the same bed as him! He keeps leaning in on me and he always try to copy me!" Hikaru ranted on.

"...ok. I just wanted a simple answer. You could've stopped at no." Hikaru sweatdropped. "But," I put my hands up defensively. "Its good to bare your soul out. So, lay it on me."

Hikaru looked at me for a while and than started to chuckle, and than I sweatdropped.

"Ok, not the response I had in mind."

"You know Hanaki, you really are something." He said smiling.

"Im glad I got your mind off Kaoru." I smiled back. I got up and grabbed Hikaru's hand. "Come on."

"Where are you taking me? What are you doing?" Hikaru asked.

"Trying to make the best of a bad situation." I lead Hikaru to a park near the school, about a block or so away.

I started looking around till I found what I wanted. A ice cream cart. I walked up to it and asked for one cone and handed it to him. He looked at it skepticlly.

"Its a cone. Eat it. Its good." I told him.

He looked at me and than lick it while I asked for my cone.

"Hmm, its not bad." He concluded.

"I know huh?" I said as I licked mine.

We walked over to a bench and sat down.

"So why ice cream?" Hikaru asked.

"Huh?"

"Why'd you take me here for ice cream." He asked again.

I looked at my ice cream cone and started thinking. "...because it was something we used to do."

"Who?"

I looked at him and smiled, "Me and my mom. Everytime I got sad or something like that she'd always take me for ice cream. She said that it always got my mood back on track with a sweet thought."

"Oh, well thanks than."

Ok, now Im conconfused. "For what?"

"For sharing and helping me out."

"Anytime."

"Hanaki!" I turned around to see Haruhi with Kaoru. Hikaru's face got back to 'I hate you, back off' look. I just sighed.

"Hikaru." Kaoru said kinda meanish.

"Kaoru." Hikaru did the same.

I sighed, "So much for my theropy treatment."

"I knew I'd find you here." Haruhi said to me.

"It'd be werid if you didnt." I turned to Kaoru. "So how was your guys time with each other?"

They shrugged, "Ok, I guess. You?" Haruhi asked.

"Well I got ice cream!" I said with a smile.

Haruhi smiled too, "Thats good."

I than felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned to see Hikaru, "Im going home..." I than started walking.

"Bye!" Me and Haruhi said.

He than soon disappeared when he turned the corner. Kaoru was glaring at him the whole way.

"Im going home..." Kaoru said and started walking.

"Bye!" Me and Haruhi both said again as, this time, Kaoru disappeared behind the corner.

"Wait a minute," Haruhi looked at me. "If there twins, doesnt that mean they live together?"

Haruhi than started thinking, "I think they live together..."

I sighed and shook my head, "Their such bakas, but at least their our bakas."

Haruhi nodded her head, "Come on lets go home before dad has a fit."

I giggled, "So true, daddy is crazy like that but so are a lot of people we know."

"Like the host club? Haruhi said smirking.

I smirked back, "Exactly like the host club."


	12. Chapter 12

**The next day**

Haruhi and I were sitting in class, we got here a little earlier than usually but its ok. I was still worried about Hikaru and Kaoru though. I dont know if things went better or if they got even worse. Man this is nerve recking!

"Hanaki I bet their fine." Haruhi said smiling.

Same ol'Haruhi; she can read me like a book.

I smiled back, "Yeah, knowing them they probaly did some pranks together and got over it all together."

"Yeah, they probaly--oh God..." Haruhi cut herself off and was looking at the doorway.

"Huh? What is?" I turned to see an unholy sight.

Hikaru; my buddy, my friend, my partner in crime; HAS _PINK_ HAIR! PINK!

"H-Hikaru what happened? Did you get attacked by flamigos?" I asked as he neared us.

"Yeah, why pink?" Haruhi asked.

"Because pink suits me." He said smiling cheery. "Dont you think its cute? From now on I'll be the pink-haired twin. I didnt want to be mistaken for that Kaoru for the rest of my life you know."

I sat down at my seat; the one left to Haruhi, "Dont tell me you two are still fighting!" I yelled.

I dont get it. How could they fight. Their family for the love of cookies! Their suppost to protect eachother and try to make the other ones life more simple... Hikaru and Kaoru, since day one, always looked close. There _has_ to be something behind this.

Than Kaoru walked in...with blue hair.

"Good morning Haruhi and Hanaki." He greeted us.

When he did there was a annoyed look on Hikaru's face. He than started to walk to seat next to me.

"So Kaoru's the blue twin?" Haruhi asked.

"I was finally able to sleep all by myself last night. But I ended up having a nightmare. I dreamt that my stylest dyed my hair pink." Kaoru explained.

"Pink, huh?" I asked, already knowing that he was trying to that to push Hikaru's bottons. Kaoru nodded.

"It was so gairsh (sp?) and ridicious looking I woke up screaming." Kaoru said, chuckling.

Ok, I'll admit it, I kinda giggled there.

As he was about to sit down. Hikaru, using his long legs, pushed the chair so Kaoru fell on to the ground. Kaoru glared and pushed Hikaru's chair over to the side, making him fall too. They both stood up and glared at each other and before I knew it, the twins were throwing things at on another. Me and Haruhi in the middle of it. Honey's bunny, Usa-chan, was somehow thrown in there too. And sure enough Honey was thrown in too. I was to annoyed to do anything about, what are these peoples excuse? They coud at least try and help Honey out of there.

**~*~**

At least from all the glaring, annoyed looks, and sarcastic remarks; it was lunchtime. Good thing cause I was STRAVING! Daddy was to busy rushing my out the house that he didnt make me my breakfast and I couldnt make it either cause he didnt even let me step a foot in the kitchen. Oh well, at least were here.

"I'll have the A lunch," the twins said at the same time. They glared at each other from the corner of their eyes.

"Acutally, I'll take the B pasta and D salad." They glared at each other again, "No, the Cappellini and Barbary duck from F! Nevermind, a foie-gras poêlé with

périguex sauce!" They again yelled at the same time in perfect timing. "Stop copying me and leave me alone!" People started backing away from them as they growled. Me and Haruhi walked into the cafeteria.

"Amazing. Perfect units, even when fighting." Haruhi stated and I nodded.

"I was wondering what all the fuss was about," We turn to see Tamaki and the rest of the host club. "I cant believe the two of you are still fighting." Tamaki said.

"Yeah join the club." I stated.

"Your a disgrace to the host club." He finished.

People in the cafeteria was glistening and going on about how great that the host club is together.

"We've had enough of this!" Honey exclaimed as he pull out a paddle thar said bunny sumo. "Your both to blame for this fight!" Honey than pulled out a cake from somewhere and held it between the twins. "Hika-chan and Kao-chan, I want you to make up and go halvesys on this cake, kay?! But I want a piece to soo we'll have to go thridsys...aw, but we wont be able to split the strawberry on top though...what shoud we do? Maybe I should take it, after all, strawberries are my favorite. Oh I forgot to ask, Hika-chan, Kao-chan do you like strawberries?" Honey asked all innocently and I could tell that Honey's kindness was starting to get the twins irrated.

I dont want Honey to get hurt so I got an Idea.

"Mori-senpai, I think you might want to get Honey-senpai." I told him.

He nodded and walked over there and picked up Honey and walked away.

"Your just making it worse, leave them alone." Mori told him.

"Oh Haruhi, Hanaki I didnt expect ro run into you at the dinning hall!" Tamaki said excitedly.

"We usually dont eat here." I started off.

"But we were so worried about thoses two, we followed them without thinking." Haruhi finished.

"Hey Haruhi, Im going to get us a table, okay?" She nodded and I walked off.

I was walking than I bumped into Hikaru, "Oh, hey Hanaki."

"Hey Hikaru."

"Looking for somewhere to sit?"

"Yeah for me and Haruhi."

"Why dont you just join me?"

"Hm, ok I guess."

I followed him and we found a table and right when I was about to sit down, Haruhi came.

"Hey Ruru, here sit down. I'll get another chair." She nodded and sat down.

I found a chair and dragged it to the table and place it next to her and she sat next to Hikaru.

"So whats that?" Hikaru pointed to our boxed lunches. "What you bring for lunch?"

"Yesturdays left overs." I said.

"Yeah, and a rolled omelette." Haruhi added.

Since we both dont really eat that much and the bento is big enough for the both of us, we decided to share today.

"Your want to switch with me? I had to order something different than Kaoru and ended up with something I dont like." Hikaru said, switching the food before we got answer.

I just rolled my eyes, "No need to ask, why dont you just take." I said sarcasticly.

We both looked down at the food. IT LOOKED AMAZING! Hmph, Hikaru is probaly used to this stuff and thats why he probaly doesnt want it. This is food I've dreamt about!!!

Haruhi and I looked at eachother and pick up a fork. At the same time we dip our fork into this orange looking stuff and put it in our mouth. I couldnt take the fork out of my mouth, I was afraid if I took it out the flavor would leave. It was the best damn thing I ever tasted! I thought I just died and went to heaven--but than I looked down and saw that I was still in uniform so I knew I was still alive! I moaned at the incredible flavor. I was still in the tranze but I still noticed Tamaki go to Hikaru.

"Good work Hikaru! I'll trade you my lunch for my boxed lunch!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"No way."

"C'mon, trade with me."

"Forget about."

"So Hanaki," Kaoru pulled up a chair next to me. I looked at him in my chubby form. "Is it any good?"

"Its-its-its-its the most beautiful thing in the world!" I started to anime cry. "Where has it been in the 15 years of my life!" I anime cried some more.

Look what this place has done to me... A couple of months ago I wouldnt be like this. This place is really changing me...

"Why dont you taste mine," He gentlely grabbed my chin, "Here," The spoon started to get closer to me. "Ahh..."

Right when the spoon was about to go in my mouth Hikaru got in front of me and ate the food on the spoon...sad face.

"Quit butting in and get lost Kaoru." Hikaru said with the still in his mouth.

Kaoru stayed still for a moment than picked up his plate and threw it and hit someone in the face. At first I thought it was Hikaru but than I noticed the blonde hair. Turns out Hikaru grabbed Tamaki by his tie in time and instead of Hikaru get hit in the face with the food, it was Tamaki.

Than, once again, they started throwing stuff. Honey was, once again, cought in the air with a bunch of random flying objects. But this time, Mori jumped in with him. Me and Haruhi seen enough and picked up our bento and started walking to the classroom and MAYBE I could eat something there. To bad I cant get to eat that yummy stuff...or maybe I can. I stopped for a quick second and ran back, dogeging the flying food and grabbed Hikaru's tray that was on the table. I dont see him eating it any time soon and he said he didnt like anyway. When I got back to Haruhi she had a anime sweatdrop.

"What?" I asked.

"Why?"

"Its was good."

She shook her head, "Come on, lets just go."

**~*~**

We were all sitting down on the table, school just ended and we were chatting about things. Excluding the twins, "If this situation goes on, we'll be forced to stop selling the brotherly love." Kyoya said as he was punching numbers in his caculator. "Were down one pair of loving brothers. Oh, Haruhi, Hanaki."

We both looked up at him.

"I just want you two to know that you dont have to feel resposible; even though the whole thing is both of your faults." He said fake smiling.

This guy is really trying to erk me, isnt he?

Haruhi, sweatdropped and I, vein marked.

"Your blaming us, arent you?" She asked Kyoya.

"What ever makes you think that?" He said, stilling 'smiling'.

"That smug smile of yours thats what." I said annoyed.

"Remember Hanaki, you still have a punishment to serve from that little filming accident. Dont try and make it worse." Kyoya told me.

I groaned, "Brillant."

"Its werid that Hika-chan and Kao-chan would be fighting like this." Honey said, I turned to look at him. "Its never happened before."

Mori nodded his head in agreement with a "Hm."

"They never fought before?" Haruhi asked.

"Seriously?" I asked too.

"I've know Hika-chan and Kao-chan since we've been in pre-school. We were'nt in the same year so I never really got the chance to talk to them." Honey started explaining while playing with Usa-chan. "They always played together."

"Yeah thats true," Tamaki started telling his story with the twins. " I 've only known the twins since we were in middle school but they sure stood out. Its seemed like they kept everyone at a distance expected each other." Were they really like that? They seem so open now and happy. Its kinda hard to believe that story to tell you the truth. "Beleieve it or not, they more warped back than." Tamaki said kinda smiling at the last part. "And when you kinda think about it, this fight might actually be a good thing for them. Maybe it means the twins are expending their horizon a bit! We should just leave them alone and them work it out."

"Yeah if they dont kill each other first or kill us in the process." I mumbled under my breathe.

But thats the thing that catches my attention. They never fought before... Does that mean they'll never make-up or that they dont know how or maybe they just dont know how to stop. Hopefully, they'll know how to call it quits. Cause Im really not in the mood to lose another friend let alone friends.

**Late on; Music room 3 - No business**

Boom! Crash! Bang! Was all the sounds I could hear cause believe it or not the twins were throwing stuff again. Man, this is getting _really _annoying...

By the time they were done, Honey, once again was somehow cought in the middle of it. But this time, instead of being thrown, he was on top of the giant pile of the things the twins stopped throwing.

"Ah, dont you guys think its time to give it up all this fighting. You guys are driving me insane." Tamaki complained.

"What did you say? Driving you insane? You got to be kidding me! How do you think I feel right now! Everytime I look in the mirror I see his sick and tired of being consantly mistaken for you, Kaoru! The truth is I hate your guts!" Hikaru screamed.

"You took the words right out of my mouth. In fact I hate you so much I bought this," Kaoru started to dig through his jackets pocket and pulled out that werid voodoo doll that the emo dude had...Wait a minute! I knew something was going to happen with that thing! "Beelzenef the curse doll!" Kaoru screamed.

Tamaki screamed like a little girl and coward. But now...Im EXTREMELY pissed! These idiots dont know what the hell their doing! Do they even remember why they were fighting in the first place?!

"Im going to complete the curse Hikaru and Im going to write your name on its back! From now on you'll have nothing but misfortune and sorrow!" Kaoru yelled as he started to write on the back of the voodoo doll.

Thats it...I've had enough of their stupidity and retardedness!!

And by the looks of it, so does Haruhi.

Haruhi and I ran up to one of the twins and punch them upside their heads to knock some sense back into them! I didnt know which it in the moment because all Im thinking about is to get them to stop fighting so we can all move on with our lives!

"Knock it out already!" Haruhi yelled.

"Yeah you morons!" I added.

"What do you think your doing bringing this into a pitty fight!" Haruhi said as she was holding up the Beelzenef doll.

"Both of you are the ones causing all of this and the sad part is that your bringing all of us down with you! And frankly its annoying the hell out of me!" I yelled at them.

"Now make-up right noe or your never coming over to our house, got it!" We both yelled.

The twins had a shocked look on their face at first. But the weris thing is that it was quickly replaced with their famous mischevious grins...

"Why do I feel like we've been played?" I whispered, annoyed, to Haruhi.

They than got up and walk around us, "So what your saying is if we make-up well be able to go to your house?" They than did this arm over each others shoulder over me and Haruhi.

Haruhi turned the doll over on its back and we both looked at it. When we turned it, it didnt have Hikaru name on, it had blank written on it. As soon as we saw it, Haruhi dropped and I dropped on my knees.

"Oh no they didnt..." Was all I could say.

They clapped and started to do their brotherly love thing...even though there isnt any of their customers...awkward.

"Im sorry Kaoru. Even though I was just following our scipt I said horrible things. Im not fit to be your brother..." Hikaru said.

"Dont say that Hikaru. I was so worried. I couldnt live with myself if I thought I hurt you."

"Kaoru I'll never live you again."

"Hikaru!"

"You got to be kidding! You mean you guys were faking it this whole time!" Honey said, flapping his arms around.

"We didnt have anything else to do. We were bored." They just simply said.

Haruhi, me, and Tamaki were'nt taking it to well though.

"I just played. I was played and fell for it. I fell so retarded right now!" I said to myself.

"Its ok Hanaki. Maybe next time." The twins said walking next to me. Than they started laughing.

"Twins with to much time on their hands," Tamaki started and twins looked at him pulled the lower part of their eyelid down and stuck out their tongue at him. "Are the devil!"

**Host club open for business**

"Ok, time for the 'which one is Hikaru game'!" Both the twins said. They still had their hair dyed.

"I know, the one with the pink hair is Hikaru." One of their clients said.

"We've got a winner!" They exclaimed.

"Are two still keep your wild hair color even though you made you?" The other one asked.

"Yeah it much easier this way." Another one said.

**-Kaoru POV-**

"Up to this game again, huh?" Hanaki asked as she past us with Haruhi.

"Yeah and by the way no its not easier." Haruhi said.

Both me and Hikaru turned to face them. They stopped and faced us, smiling.

"Today the pink one is Kaoru." Haruhi started off.

"So that makes the sonic one Hikaru." Hanaki said smiling. "Change colors, huh?"

They than turned and started to walk away.

How can they tell? People always told us that no one would.

Hikaru and I just watched as they walked away. From the corner of my eye I looked at him. I know what he's thinking. I closed my eyes and than opened them to look back at Haruhi and Hanaki.

_'Do you relise what just happened Hikaru?' I thought to myself. __'Untill now, there was two groups of people. Us and everyone else. But now, for the the first time, there are others that crossed into our world.'_


	13. Chapter 13

HEY REALLY SORRY UPDATING BUT I GOT A FEW SO A LOT OF CHAPPYS SO ENJOY GOMEN(SORRY)

"You got to be kidding me..." I mumbled to myself as I looked at the huge home-er, mansion, infront of me.

_**Yesturday - After school**_

_**Me and Haruhi were getting are stuff ready to leave and than I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turn around to see...Kyoya? What does he want? A calculater?**_

_**"What is it Kyoya-senpai?" I asked.**_

_**"Yeah, is there a problem?" Haruhi asked.**_

_**"As a matter of fact, its actually that punishment I've been promising you." He said smirking.**_

_**Oh yeah. That thingy that happened with the snob... HELL NO HE'S GONNA GET ME!**_

_**I started running toward the door but I was stopped by a giant! Mori if you guys didnt know. He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder!**_

_**"Mori-senpai why?! Why do you hate me?!" I kept screaming while I was struggling to get down.**_

_**"Its for you own good." Was all he said.**_

_**WHAT?! NOT GOOD ENOUGH!**_

_**"NO ITS NOT!" **_

_**"Is that really necessary?" Haruhi asked freaked out.**_

_**"In Hanaki's case, yes. I knew she would try and run so I asked Mori-senpai in advance for his help." Kyoya said, pushing up his glasses.**_

_**"WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?!" I growled.**_

_**I know Im screaming next to Mori's head and I could tell he's annoyed because of the vein mark on his head but its just that Kyoya gets me SO MAD! Wait a minute.**_

_**I stopped strugling and looked around and than turned my head to look Mori in the face, "Mori-senpai? Where's Honey-senpai?"**_

_**"Hm." His eyes turned over to the far side of the room where Honey is having a tea and cake party with Usa-chan, which should explain why he hasnt noticed anything. When Honey is like that, you got to wait till he's done.**_

_**"Ah."**_

_**Kyoya than signaled for Mori to put me down, which he did and went off to join Honey. Kyoya than handed me a paper. I opened it to see a address or something.**_

_**"Whats this?" I asked.**_

_**"Thats where you'll have to report to tommrrw." He said smirking.**_

_**Once a again, FREAKY!**_

_**"What if I dont?"**_

_**"Hanaki." Haruhi said sternly.**_

_**"Its just a question."**_

_**"Well, if you dont, lets just say that you debt will increase a 100 yen."**_

**Back to now**

So thats why Im here. I was threatened by dude with a writing problem and now Im infront of this mansion. I started walking up to it but stopped as soon as I saw what name was on the gate... Suoh. Oh God please dont tell me--

"HANAKI~!" I heard that usually cheery voice I hear everyday after school. Our prince, the one and only Tamaki Suoh.

"AHH! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" I sheriked as he started to hug me.

He than got off me and had a serious look on his face. Its scares me how bi-polar he can be.

"Kyoya has informed me that he is punishing you for that incident during the movie and had an idea," Than his face got goofy again. "And that idea was great one! So come inside so we can begin!" Than started dragging me into the mansion.

"Shima! Oh, Shima!" Tamaki called.

Than this old lady in a konomo came out.

"You called sir?" She said.

"Yes! This is my lovely daughter, Hanaki!" He than put his arm around me.

I simply pinch his hand making him take it off whimpering. Shima, I guess her name is, looked at him wide eyed and than went back to a calm face.

"Im assuming your 'daughter' is the guest that we set the argements for?"

"Please dont incourge him." I told her.

She gave me a look like saying 'trust me, I know your pain'. From that, I knew I'd get along with her, but I've been wrong before. She took me with Tamaki to the dinning room were there were like, really expensive food. Wait, arent I suppose to be so called in trouble? If this is how they're gonna treat me, lordy I will sin again!

"Here miss, your seat." Shima pointed to a chair and I sat down.

"Thanks. And its Hanaki. Im not so, proper I guess the word is."

"Well, good luck." She said walking away.

"Yeah thank--wait good luck? Good luck what? Um Sh-Shima?" Too late, she cleared it. I turned to look at Tamaki, "What did she mean good luck?"

Before he could answer I was tied back by something and I couldnt move! "Ah! What the hell! Im being harrassed!" I started struggling.

"Slience!" I looked up to see this lady with dirty blonde hair and and green eyes.

She looked pretty if I do say so and in her mid 20s. Ok if my punishment was to feel ickish next to this lady; check mark it. But that still doesnt mean I have to give in.

"Who are you?!" I yelled.

"My name is Madame Celine, I will be you instructor." She said calmly.

"Why do I need a instructor?!"

"Hanaki, please lower your voice." Tamaki begged.

"Your no longer my papa, go away." I knew that would upset him.

He started anime crying. "Why~?"

"You set me up for...?" I turned back to Celine. "What are you instructing me?"

"Lady-like ettiquette."

I blinked and let the words sink in... OH HELL NAH!

"WHAT?!" I started struggling again. "I swear Im house broken, just dont teach me the book! I cant stand rules! ESPEACIALLY thoughs!"

"Thats enough ." I stopped and looked at her with a mild glare. She than took out a few sheets of paper and started to read from it. "From what I was told you have a _serious_ temper problem and refuse to wear any skirts and dresses or any sort. You wear the boys uniform--"

"With a skirt! Proved you wroung in two things Blondie part 2!" I exclaimed.

The name blondie was taken Tamaki; who right now is sulking and I had to think one for her.

She had a vein mark. "I also been told about you rather loud audio volume and vicious acts."

"Who told you these lies!"

"Sir Kyoya Ootori." She read.

"I knew that bastard was behind this. That why he was so smug when he gave me the paper..." I mumbled to myself.

I think she heard it because she said, "It also says about your course language."

I got a vein mark. "Anything else that snake wrote down on that list of yours?"

"It says: Tie her down if she gets out of hand."

"Of course it does, he thinks of everything."

"Well I didnt tied you down because of this entry, I tied you down because Im going to teach you how to eat." I looked at her like she was stupid. Of course I know how to eat! I am a eating goddess!

"You cant be serious. A five year old knows how to eat.".

"Yes, but not in the matter a lady should eat."

"You never seen me eat so how do you know?" Oooh! Pwned bitch!

She just pulled out her cell phone and flipped it open to a clip of me having a cake eating contest with Honey and than it flipped to another clip of me and the twins having a chilli eating contest. She than closed it and raised an eyebrow up.

"Ah, damnit..." I sliently cursed under my breathe. That is the LAST time I eat infront of Kyoya and a camera!

"So shall we begin?" She said smuggly.

"Do I have a choice?" I said sarcasticly.

"No, you dont."

"I was being sarcastic there blondie part 2."

She just glared at me and walked to the chair across from me.

**~*~**

OMIGOD, KYOYA IS A DEAD MAN! I WILL CHOP HIS HEAD OF!I WILL SLICE HIS HEAD OFF! Worse, I will rip his note book piece by piece! PIECE BY PIECE!! Miss so called 'Madam Celine' or whatever, ties me to the chair, lectures me about the way I eat, get mad at me for using a wrong fork--I dont get it, we one need ONE flippin fork! ONE! NOT FIVE!

", lower you voice!"

"You lower yours!"

"Im the adult here, not you!"

"Funny, you look like a school girl!"

"Thats its!," She walked up to my chair and ripped of the banadana that was holding me hostage on the chair. "I cant take this anymore! You are beyond my professionalism! I quite!" She than stormed out the door. Living me smirking.

"Glad you could visit!" Ok this seems like a good time to leave, dont you think? Cause I think yes.

I opened the door to see a butler and two maids.

"Yeah?"

"We have orders to keep you here . Thoses are Master Tamaki's orders." The bulter explained while the maids nodded their heads.

I narrowed my eyebrows, "Im going home."

"He shook his head, " Not tell were told other wise."

I than got an idea and statred smiling mischeviously, like how the twins would when they hatched up an idea and guess what? I hatched up an idea!

"Ok sir whatever you say. I'll stay right here tell Tamaki-sempai says so. But to make sure I dont try anything slick, you could stand right infront of the door so you wont think Im up to anything."

He looked at me skepticlly and I just put on a innocent face. He nodded and I closed the door. I pressed my ear up to it and I could hear him walking up to the door and turning around and leaning his back to it. All I have to do is wait for the perfect moment. I could hear him tell the maids to contiue with what they we were doing and that he could handle me. Big mistake. I than got up and kicked the door open, knocking the bulter to the floor. I just started running for my life!

"Get her!" I heared him yell to the other employees at the mansion.

I ran up to the front door and it turned our to be locked. Just my luck.

"Shit!" I turned to see to young bulters flying at me! I yulped and ducked. When I did they crashed into the door. I got up and started to run again. I ran upstairs with them a bit far behind; but not enough to say they cant find me and not enough to say they can.

I saw a corner and took it. When I turned the corner I saw a door and fortunelly, it was open! Yay! Hanaki-1. The help-zip! I ran in and slammed the door. I pressed my ear aganist the wooden door and was trying to hear if they would find me.

"Where she go?" One of them asked.

"I dont know! Maybe she turned in another hallway?!" Another one said.

"Okay calm down all of you!" Ok for a fact I knew that was the head butler. "Lets seperate and fan out for her. Understood?!"

Than I heard the sound of foots steps scrambling around and took it as a good sign that they left. I closed my eyes and turned around and leaned my back againist the door and slid down. I took a deep breathe in and let it out. Once I was sitting on the floor I opened my eyes to see that the room I was in had a piano. I slowly got up and started to walk toward it.

"Why would they have a piano in here?" I asked no-one but myself.

I slid my fingers across the keys and started to press down on a few of them. I than looked around before I sat down on the stoll. And started to play a melody. Yup thats right. I could play the piano and other things too. But the sad thing about it is that, my own sister doesnt know. I didnt tell her I could. Not even my dad. I guess, I figured it would hurt her to know because of...well, I dont wanna talk about. And I started to do another thing that my own flesh and blood dont know I could do...sing.

"Waking up to see that everything is ok.

The first time in my life and now it's so great.

Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed.

I think about the little things that make life great.

I would change a thing about it.

This is the best feeling--" I stopped when I heard a crack at the door.

**-Tamaki POV-**

I was just informed that Hanaki ran from my bulters and tried to escape! I dont get this girl, she can be cold as ice but when she wants to, she could be generous. All I know is that I have to find her! Curse this incredibly large house of mine! (Its a house to him =P) I went upstairs and I saw a crowded group of maids and a few butlers there.

"What are you all doing?" I asked.

"Shh." They all said and put there fingers over there mouth to signal me to stop talking.

I walked over and I leaned in to hear...singing? I started to open the door slowly but when it was nearly completely open, its cracked. She stopped and it turned out to be Hanaki.

"Hanaki?"

"No," She said nervously. "Its your imagination getting the better or you." She said inching away from the piano.

I smiled softly at her, "Keep playing." I told her.

She looked as if she didnt know if she should or not. I gave her a reassuring look.

She than nodded once and took her place back at the piano. And started playing again.

.com/watch?v=pphbhVWv7PE&feature=fvw

Waking up I see that everything is ok  
The first time in my life and now it's so great  
Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed  
I think about the little things that make life great  
I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling  
[Chorus]  
This innocence is brilliant  
I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect  
Please don't go away  
I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it  
Don't you let it pass you by  
I found a place so safe, not a single tear  
The first time in my life and now it's so clear  
Feel calm, I belong, I'm so happy here  
It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere  
I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling  
[Chorus]  
It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry  
It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry  
It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry  
This innocence is brilliant, It Makes you want to cry  
This innocence is brilliance Please don't go away  
Cause I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it, Don't you let it pass you by  
[Chorus]

Innocence - Avril Lavinge

Wow...I didnt know she could do that. I had no idea she had such a talent. I slowly started to walk to her and put my hand on her shoulder. She just stood still for a while. Than I suddenly felt myself being grabbed! Hanaki grabbed me by my cloolar and started shaking me visiously.

"IF YOU EVER TELL ANYONE OF WHAT YOU JUST SEEN AND HEARD I WILL COME AFTER YOU! YOU GOT THAT BLONDIE?!" She yelled shaking my harder with each word. How did this girl get so strong?

"Ok, ok I got it!" I yelled back.

She than stopped shaking me and dropped me to the ground. I was pretty sure that my eyes were spirals about now. I than shook it off and sat next to her.

"You know Hanaki," I started off, and she turned to look at me. "That was some song that you sang."

"Thanks..." She said softly.

"Where you hear it from?"

"I wrote it." (I know this song is by Avril Lavinge, but pretend its by Hanaki, kay?)

"It was very...powerful." I couldnt find the right words. I was still in a state of shock.

"I wrote it after my mom died."

"Oh..." We sat there in slience but I needed to ask her this question. "Why did you tell me not to tell anyone?"

"Because no-one knows."

"Not even Haruhi?"

"No even her."

"Why?"

"...Lets just say things happened."

"Ok," I started to stand up. "C'mon."

"Where?"

"You have to say your sorry to Madam Celine." I said smiling.

"Na-uh."

"Hanaki." I said sternly.

"No way."

"C'mon."

"What part of no dont you understand."

"If you dont I'll tell Kyoya."

**-Hanaki POV-**

My eye twitched when he said that. "You wouldnt."

"Oh yes I would."

"I open up to you and tell you my deepest darkest secret and you have to ruin it by telling me I have to do this crap?! Give me a bat and than I'll say sorry."

He looked at me weridly. "Why?"

"So I can knock the memory out of you!"

**~*~**

After what seemed forever and a day, I finally gave in because he said if I didnt he'd keep me on lock down at his mansion and something inside me he was joking this time, so I said what the heck. Right now Im in from of Celine.

"Well Hanaki." Tamaki kept saying.

"Im getting there! If you want me to say it let me at least say it with my pride!" I than turned to Celine, gosh this is so hard! "Blo--" I got cought off by Tamaki clearing his throat. "Fine!" I than took a breathe in. "Celine, Im sorry," She than turned and looked at me. "Im sorry you cant handle me."

"Hanaki!"

"Sorry its a habbit! Celine Im sorry Im such a pain in the--"

"Hanaki." Tamaki said sternly.

"No let her finish." Celine said, seeming intersted in me insulting myself.

"Nah, you knew what I was going to say." I said smirking.

She huffed, "Fine."

"So ladies," We turned to Tamaki. "Ready to finish what you started?"

Me and Celine looked at each other.

"Fine." We both said with our arms crossed and eyes closed.

Lets see how this turns out.

**Ok thanks for reading! Please message and rate so I know Im not doing this for nothing. And thank you xHikaKaox for messaging and your opinion, I hope I could get some more from other people too! =]**

**XOXO**

**Jamiee **


End file.
